Another Original
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: What if there was more to the story, another original. Not family to the Mikaelson by blood but by marriage. When Klaus and Caroline were human they got married before they turned and stayed together Always and Forever. Even through their ups and downs they stick to their word and always love each other. set during 2x17 and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**What if there was more to the story, another original. Not family to the Mikaelson by blood but by marriage. When Klaus and Caroline were human they got married before they turned and stayed together Always and Forever. Even through their ups and down they stick to their word and always love each other.**

**Hi, So I've already thought this out. I may or may not be doing a pre-squeal to this later but I hope you like it. And this chapter goes really fast.**

**P.S Caroline will be Sweet, Nice, Lovable, but when she needs to be she'll be a Badass and a Bitch.**

**Another Original**

Katherine sat there with telling them the story of the Original.

"So how many originals are there" Elena asked. "Klaus has four brother one sister and another original" Katherine answered.

"Another original that isn't related who" Damon asked. "Klaus was married to a girl when he was human, when I first met her I thought she was their family but I was gladly mistaken. She is someone you wouldn't mess with"

"Klaus was married, I thought he didn't believe in love or something" Elena said. "Yes well he did when they were human and he does now. They promised each other forever and always. She is one of the good ones" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean by good ones"

"Yes she does kill but she doesn't like it. She actual was a bit nice to me until I betrayed him. She hates me more than Klaus does" Katherine said. "So Do we have to worry about her or not" Stefan asked.

"She'll does anything for Klaus rip out heart, break some neck, cause trouble anything" Katherine hated her.

"Is she hot" Damon asked making everyone roll their eyes. "Does it matter" Katherine asked. "I told you everything I know about the originals now you tell me where the moon stone is"

"No, that's not going to happen" Katherine glared at him. "Fine but be careful"

* * *

Katherine heard about Isobel coming back in town and decided to visit to talk about Klaus and Elena.

Katherine poured her and Isobel something to drink.

"I didn't get in contact with Klaus like you said" Katherine sighed. "But I got in contact with someone better with someone better someone Klaus loves more than anything and a few of his witches" Katherine rolled her eyes and muttered. "Klaus and his witches"

"Wait you got in contact with Barbie bitch" Katherine said surprised. Isobel nodded. "She said Klaus would be more than willing to give you freedom if you give him the doppelgänger and the moon stone"

Katherine nodded. "I can get the moon stone"

"You would be betraying your Salvatore boys again" Isobel reminded her. Katherine rolled her eyes. " I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up change everything" She said.

* * *

_Hours later. Elena was replaced by Katherine and Isobel now has her and Damon and Stefan find out Katherine has the moonstone._

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked Katherine on the phone.

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying" She warned. Isobel smiled. "We'll be long gone before that

"Good. How far are you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Katherine" Isobel said sadly. Elena woke up.

"I had to do what I was told. They wanted the moonstone and they wanted you" Katherine eyes widened.

"They? They who?" She asked but Isobel already hung up. She felt someone's presence and turned around. The warlock is there. She rushes over him but he stops her with his powers. She screamed and fell on the ground, unconscious.

Later Katherine woke up hearing the warlock chanting. She saw him casting a spell on someone sitting on a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood the other is empty. She starts to gets up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. She notices it's Alaric in the chair. He opened his eyes and stands up. He turned to look at Katherine

"Alaric?" She asked surprised.

She rushes over the door when she opened it she saw her least favorite vampire Barbie Caroline Mikaelson. "Going somewhere" Caroline mocked before throwing Katherine against the wall.

Klaus/Alaric walked up to her.

He puts his hands on her cheek and Katherine moved away. "Zdravei, Katerina" He stroked her cheek. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I have missed you" Her eyes widened and breath quickened.

"Klaus" She whispered. He smirked.

* * *

Klaus was getting ready.

"Who is this guy Safari Sam" He exclaimed. He showed Katherine some clothes. "Bad or Bader" He asked. Katherine rolled her eyes. "The dark clothes suit you best" She answered. "Thank you honey" He joked. Caroline handed him some coffee and gave him a kiss.

"Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He asked. Katherine nodded. "The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzz kill" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I love Elijah can we bring him back. I've missed him for five hundred years" She exclaimed.

Klaus shook his head. Katherine smirked. "Aw. Barbie bitch can't get what she wants" Caroline smirked. She took a knife and stabbed Katherine in the leg with it. Katherine gasped. "Love, you know I need her" Caroline pulled the knife out, rolling her eyes. _Nik and his torturous ways._

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." She warned

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" She shrugged. "That's it."

He gets closer to her and touches her face. She jumped.

"Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know." She begged "You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me."

She looked at him and he compelled her

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie Elena's best friend the witch I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Caroline said

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kind of out of the loop." She answered. He shrugged. "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." He said. "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." He smirked. "My Love, don't you think she's had enough. Can't we just kill her, She obviously doesn't know anything" Truth be told Caroline actually felt pity for her.

"You really have pity for her" He exclaimed. "Fine do whatever you want with her but what am I doing because I will not be babysitting" She asked. "Don't worry, I need you to make friends with Damon Salvatore. Just be yourself"

"He knows about her" Katherine blurted out. "They asked me about your family" Katherine finished. "All well that is a shame. Sweetheart you're not the best at lying so just try to make up a story" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine but you owe me" He nodded.

They went into Alaric's room even though Katherine could hear them.

"After the sacrifice this will all be down no more Doppelganger, No werewolf talk, No Hybrid talk, No chasing" She exclaimed happily. Klaus/Alaric smiled. "Yes we'll finally be free of this and start living the life you want" She kissed him but it defiantly different.

He takes a knife from his pocket

He walked to Katherine "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself."

She took it and stabbed herself in the thigh.

"Now take it out." He ordered and She did. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over and if you get bored, switch legs." He smiled evilly."Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." He gave Caroline a quick kiss. Even in Alaric's body she was a glorious kisser. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again."

He left and Caroline looked over to her.

"Stop" She compelled. "Why you hate me more than anyone" Katherine asked. "Don't question before I make you do it again. DO NOT let Klaus know I'm letting you stop" She said. "Then why are you"

"Because unlike the original family I don't like torturing, I can't stand it, and I don't think torturing people is good way to get information but I will if I have to and I often take pity" Katherine nodded. "Then let me go or kill me please" She begged. Caroline took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Katherine gasped.

"That is for thinking I'd do that, This is for messing up the plan five hundred years ago. So shut up and help me get ready to talk to your boy toy" She compelled. She finally took the knife out. "Bitch" Katherine whispered.

"I heard that" Caroline smirked.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Grill.

Damon smirked when he saw a hot little blonde sit next to him. "Well Hello" He said smoothly. "Hi" She said politely. "Can I get bourbon neat please" She ordered. "I.D" The bartender asked. "You don't need I.D's" She compelled shocking Damon.

"Please tell me your not Klaus" She giggled. "My name is Caroline" She answered.

"Klaus's Girl"

"Not exactly" She said taking a sip of her drink. "What does that mean. Blondie" Damon asked. "It means I've hidden from Klaus for about two hundred years" She replied. "Your lying" He said.

"No I'm not but believe what you want, I'm not as blonde as I look" She said. "Katherine said you guys love each other more than anything" Caroline chuckled. "Your really going to believe Katherine over me smart move"

"Give me something that will make me trust you"

"He daggered my family and put them into the ocean so no one can find them"

"The Originals" She nodded. "All but Elijah who can't find, he told me he found the doppelgänger and had moonstone before he just stopped calling" Damon nodded. "I assume you have something to do with that Salvatore"

"How do you know me" He asked. "Salvatore known well. Look for the past thousand year I've wanted to be free of chasing, fighting, all of it and Elijah is my one chance so where is he" She lied. She has to say she's doing a damn good job.

"Come with me Stefan and Elena are at my home but if your planning to stick around long someone with a baby face like you should be at school" He said. Caroline lightly stroked his arm. "My baby face drew you to me didn't it" She smirked before getting up.

"Coming" He nodded and they walked.

* * *

Damon opened the door and found Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan.

"Elena please invite her in" He asked. Caroline appeared at the front door.

"Who is it" She asked looking at the blonde.

"My name is Caroline Mikaelson you might know me from Elijah and Klaus" Elena's eyes widened. Stefan moved in front of her.

"She isn't here to hurt anybody, Elena just invite her in" Damon said impatient. "Fine. Caroline come in" Caroline took a step into the house. "I like your place very nice" She complimented. "Please tell me you aren't just here to look at the house" Stefan said.

"Nope I'm here to help don't why or how just talk"

"I'm a witch and I've channeled enough power to take him down" Bonnie said.

"It takes a lot to take an original down" Bonnie nodded. "I know. Klaus compelled Dana to tell us to be at the decade dance tonight because he'll be there" This was surprising news to Caroline.

"So we go to the dance, we find him."

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Damon rolled his eyes. He pointed at Caroline. "She's been with him for eight hundred years and something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply"

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school, I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan said looking at Elena and Bonnie. "He wouldn't hurt the doppelgänger he's smarter than that"

Alaric/Klaus walked in surprised to see Caroline.

"There you are. What took so long" Damon said. Alaric/Klaus stood beside Caroline. "Sorry I'm late. Who's this" He asked. "Caroline I'm here to help with Klaus" She said. He nodded slowly understanding what she was doing.

"Hey, I need you to put me and Caroline down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" He nodded. "Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's this big plan of attack"

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Alaric/Klaus chuckled. "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Caroline laughed. "Sorry" She apologized. "Alaric just so you know. Klaus isn't the biggest, baddest vampire" Alaric/Klaus smirked and nodded.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." He rushed over Bonnie and she threw him on the other side of the room with her magic, without touching him. She shocked Alaric/Klaus and Caroline, and She impressed Elena, Damon, and Stefan

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan declared.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena, Caroline. I know I can" Caroline was very shocked. "Now that, that is over with. Where's Elijah" She asked.

"Why do you need to know where Elijah's at" Elena asked.

"He's my family and you know where he is" Alaric/Klaus was looking at her curiously wondering what deal was she trying to make.

"We'll give him back after Klaus is dead"

"Fine, see you at the dance" She said before walking out.

* * *

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Caroline was dressing as Jackie O. "Real Sweetheart Jackie O" She shrugged. "Duh. I liked her" She said. "You wanted to eat her. And we're a thousand years old and you says duh" Caroline rolled her eyes

"That's terrible." Katherine said watching them.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Caroline's eyes slightly widened. "Why does she have to die" Klaus ignored her. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He looked underneath the shirt and saw that something was under there. He opens it and sees weapons. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" He asked holding up the crossbow.

"He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine answered.

Klaus slowly nodded. "Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He walked to Maddox. "All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox handed him a glass. "I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"Nik, Why does she have to die" Caroline asked once again. "Because did you see how much power she has. She could kill me or you. Think about Love" Caroline remained quiet. Klaus nodded taking another sip.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox told him. "In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Klaus was interested. "You mean like provoking her to death?" He asked.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human." Klaus exclaimed

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Klaus looked at Caroline and Katherine who had her head down and nodded with a smirk.

"Caroline what are you doing trying to get Elijah's body from the Salvatore's possession" Caroline finished her hair. "I told you I miss him, I miss all of them" She said sadly. "And once this is all over we're bring them back right" Klaus nodded.

"Let's try to wait on bring Elijah into this, He was here to kill me"

"You made him run for five hundred years, alone, and made sure no one could visit him" She argued. Klaus face said 'I'm am not in the mood of arguing when I planning to kill someone'

"I'm just trying to say I miss them"

"And they'll all be back soon" She stood up. "How do I look" She twirled around for him. He flashed in front of her. "irresistible" He muttered kissing her. "It's weird kissing you in this body" She commented.

"Soon I'll be out of it, Come on love help me get ready"

* * *

**No SUPER negative reviews.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if there was more to the story, another original. Not family to the Mikaelson by blood but by marriage. When Klaus and Caroline were human they got married before they turned and stayed together Always and Forever. Even through their ups and down they stick to their word and always love each other.**

**Caroline will seem more wise as well she doesn't want to cause all this trouble but she's doing it all for Klaus.**

**Another Original**

Caroline walked in and sensed it was tense.

She walked over to Damon and Alaric/Klaus. "What happened" She asked. "Klaus made his first move for tonight, Nice Jackie O by the way" He complimented. She did a twirl. "You think" She asked. Alaric/Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yea You want to dance, Blend in"

"Yes I would" She grabbed his hand ignoring her husband's glare.

"You ready for tonight, the man you loved for eight hundred years is about to be dead" Damon asked. "I'm ready don't worry about me Damon, If you need to worry about anyone it's Bonnie" She said.

" How do you know about that" He said surprised. "In my years you make friends with witches I know how much power they should or should not use" She answered. He nodded. "You're quite the dancer" He said.

"Thank you by the way. I hope you get over Elena. It must hurt loving someone who doesn't love you back" She said earning a glare. "I'm not in love with anyone" He said. "Yes you are don't try a deny, It's good to love just not your brothers girl. I'm going to get some punch"

"What was that all about Sweetheart" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"I was just warning him. You know sympathy for people has always been a weakness of mine" She said. He nodded. "Soon all of this will be over and we just need to find werewolves to turn into hybrids" Caroline looked at him. "I thought all this Werewolf, Hybrid stuff would be over" She said confused.

"It will once I know you all are protected. Don't worry Love. Dance enjoy your night. But I also need you to create a distraction for me" He said.

"How" She asked.

"Use the brother of the doppelgänger The Salvatore's will soon come after" He answered.

"When do you need it" She asked. She didn't like what was going on but she is willing to do it for him. "Not now My Love all I need you to do is blend in with the crowd have fun" She nodded. "Alaric will you dance with me" She asked. Alaric/Klaus nodded smiling and took her hand.

"I loved the sixties it was fun but I liked the seventies more" She said. Alaric/Klaus scoffed. "I hated the seventies and sixties very tacky for my taste. Now the twenties were magnificent. The dancing, jazz, clothing" He said amazed.

"Be careful 'Alaric' some people might think you were alive back then" She joked. He chuckled. Damon and Elena looked at them. "Why are they dancing" Elena asked. "I have no idea maybe Alaric has a thing for vampires" Elena shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that to Jenna, Talk to him please" She pleaded. Damon rolled his eyes. "Vampire Barbie wouldn't go for him especially tonight when her husband of eight hundred years is dying and Alaric really, She could do way better than Alaric. Now let's dance" She laughed and danced with him.

Around twenty minutes later Damon got caught for lying to Elena and Stefan.

Caroline and Alaric/Klaus were in the hallways.

"All we have to do is get rid of the witch and then the sacrifice then we can leave this one pony town" He said. Caroline smiled. "Then we can go back to the places I've missed like Chicago and New Orléans" She said.

"Yes Sweet Caroline" She giggled and kissed him right at the moment Jeremy walked in.

"Alaric what the hell" He shouted. "Go I'll handle this" She whispered to him. Alaric/Klaus nodded and ran to find his doppelgänger and witch. "Jeremy right Elena's not so little brother. I'm Caroline"

"The girl whose helping with Klaus" He asked confused. "Not exactly, Sorry Jeremy I can't have you running My Love's plan" She flashed to him and bit into his neck. She started drinking his blood and as she assumed Stefan and Damon came running in.

"Barbie what the hell do you think you're you doing" Caroline dropped Jeremy on the floor, His heart was still beating. Damon flashed and choked her against the lockers. "You lying bitch" He said bitterly.

Caroline easily broke through Damon's hold and slammed his head against the locker. Stefan charged for her and she threw him against both walls. "Damon she a distraction go find Elena and Bonnie" He groaned. Damon flashed away.

Stefan watched as Caroline kneeled down to Jeremy. She bit into her wrist and put it near his mouth. "There you go. Jeremy you need my blood" She said. Jeremy started drinking her blood. She noticed he had a ring. "You would've lived anyway" She said to herself.

She looked at Stefan who just stood up. "I'm doing this for him" She said. "Why" He asked. "Love Stefan. Even if it's crazy or the person's crazy love is stronger. I'm sorry for my part in tonight but I will not let anyone of you ruin this for him. Give Elena my best" With that she flashed away.

Hours later Klaus came home.

Caroline was in bed sleeping while Maddox was in the kitchen and Katherine sat in a daze. "Were you successful" Maddox asked. "Yes I was. The witch is dead, I have the moonstone and the doppelgänger everything is alright" He answered.

Klaus heard Caroline lightly snoring and smirked. "Goodnight Maddox, Katerina. Go to sleep" He compelled. Maddox left and Klaus got into bed with Caroline. She snuggled into him. "Good night My Love" He whispered.

* * *

Caroline was on her way to the Salvatore's when she heard them on the phone with Elena.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked. "He's right here." Caroline smiled knowing Elijah was back. "Where? I'm on my way" He said. "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." She argued.

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself" Caroline listened carefully of everything she just said.

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." She hung up on him before he could say anything else. He dropped the phone.

Caroline walked in.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked shocked. "She did." Stefan said in the same shock. "She's lost it." Damon declared. Caroline walked in with a smirk. "Well I see a group of boys that can't handle their doppelgänger" Damon was going to attack her. "Damon haven't I already proven that I'm stronger than you. What's Elena's number"

"What" Stefan asked.

"I want to talk to Elijah, Elena's number now" She demanded. Stefan gave her the number ignoring Damon's glares Caroline walked out. She dialed the number.

Elijah looked at the phone. "The number is unknown" He told her. "Answer it, it may be Jenna's school" She said. Elijah nodded. "Elijah speaking" He said answering the phone. "Hello Elijah, long time no see" Elijah faced cracked into a big smile. "Caroline Mikaelson, What can I do for you" He asked.

"Tell me where you are and I'll meet you, Niklaus isn't with me don't worry" She reassured him. "Met us at the Lockwood mansion Caroline" He told her. "On my way Elijah, Don't start the story yet" She said.

* * *

Elena and Elijah saw that Caroline beat them there.

"You know a little direction would have been nice" Caroline said walking up to them.

She looked at Elijah with a huge grin. A gave him one of Caroline's famous bear hugs. Elijah hugged her back. "I've missed you so much" She muttered. They pulled away. She looked at Elena.

"I'm sorry Elena for yesterday about biting your brother and Bonnie" She apologized Elena nodded. "Elijah what the hell happened to your clothes" She asked. "They burned it, that is why we are here"

"Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" She said looking at Elijah's clothes. "I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." He said politely. "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—" He cut her off.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." He compelled.

She smiles and opened the door. "Of course. Anything you need." She said. "Thank you." Carol looked at Caroline. "I'm sorry who are you" She asked. "Caroline Forbes. I'm in town just for a few days" Caroline said using her real last name. "Forbes, interesting well Elijah what can I help you with"

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." She nodded. "Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." She answered. "Wonderful."

She went upstairs

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." Elijah said going upstairs. "Don't you find him attractive" Caroline asked.

"You do" Elena asked. "All Mikaelson's are. Elijah is just one of the good ones. But I'll let the brother thing be for doppelgänger's" She said Elena rolled her eyes. "You knew the original doppelgänger" Elena asked.

"Yep, She was a bitch but that story is not for today" Caroline said looking around the house. "Mystic Falls sure has changed over a thousand years. I like it" She said. "I can't imagine what it looked like a thousand years ago" Elena said.

"Um... Good times" Elena watched her carefully. "Why did you save my brother" Elena asked. Caroline turned to face her. "I bit him which means I need to heal him. Your boyfriend does not a good control you know and Jeremy needed my blood. I had no idea about the ring until after" She said.

"Stefan told me you doing all this for Klaus, Does he know about Elijah"

"No I will not risk Elijah being daggered. Not like the rest of them" Elijah walked downstairs. Carol left.

"Now Let's start" He began. He took a seat next to Caroline.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." He asked. Elena nodded. "No. I'm sorry." She apologized

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." He asked. "Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." Elijah looked at Caroline. "No she's not I thought he'd kill her but he likes to be torturous"

"I didn't think he would. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did" He commented. "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. Let's begin now, There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus"

**1492**

"From where have you come, Katerina?" Klaus asked.

"I'm new to town, my lord."

"Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah answered.

"_Zdravei_, Katerina." She giggled. "Very good." Caroline walked up to them.

"Hello" She said using her best accent. Being with Klaus made her very good at imitating his voice. "Hello, You are" Katherine said politely. "This is Lady Caroline, A sister of mine" Klaus introduced. Katherine bowed.

"Do you mind, brother, Caroline? I would like to have a moment alone with her." They nodded.

"No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." Elijah said. Klaus gave them both a nod before leaving with her.

"It makes me sick watching her fawn over him" Caroline told him. "I know it does but remember he only feels something for you. She's just walking blood, he needs don't worry my dear Caroline" She smiled.

"Would you like to dance" Elijah asked.

"Very much so"

**Present time**

"Wait...Let me get this straight. You really are Klaus's brother and you pretended to be his sister but you're really wife" Elena asked. She didn't believe for at first that Klaus and Elijah were related since he wanted him dead so bad.

"Yes all of it is true" Elijah answered. Elena looked shocked as hell. "I don't know what to say" Caroline smirked at how shocked Elena was. "I believe the term you're thinking of is O.M.F.G" Caroline laughed at Elijah who smiled and poured them both tea.

"So there is more originals" Elena asked. She was seeing if all the information Katherine told them was true. Caroline rolled her eyes since she already told Elena about that.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah explained. "So your parents were human?" Elijah nodded. "Our whole family was and Caroline. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created"

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Caroline did not want to hear this part of the story. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come both of you" He ordered as they walked out the door.

* * *

They walked through the back yard.

"Caroline where is my brother" Elijah asked.

"He told me he'd be with Katerina and the witches all day" She answered truthfully. "You see Elena, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree our family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena said understanding.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah commented. "I still don't know why the white oak works" Caroline said. Over a thousand years she's wondered why since its only ash. "Well Caroline you haven't been daggered. If you ever do you'd understand"

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked. Caroline chuckled. "Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?"

He smiled while Caroline laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked not understanding.

**1492**

Caroline was sitting on Klaus's lap giving him lazy kisses on his neck, When Elijah walked in.

"Sorry for the instruction brother" Klaus nodded for him to continue. Elijah handed him a parchment.

"Look. A Roman parchment." He said. "I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink." Klaus said. Caroline smiled into his neck. "Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah put his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those" He asked. "Your proud of everything you do" Caroline said making both of Klaus and Elijah smile. "The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?"

Klaus laughed.

"That's right, brother can you please leave for me and my love" Elijah nodded respectfully. "Goodnight Caroline, Niklaus" Elijah made his way out the door. "Why did you make him leave" Caroline asked.

"So I could do this" He kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Well My Lord if we will be doing things like that we should be getting off to bed" Klaus gave her his devilish smile before flashing them to the bed.

**Present**

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena said.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah answered. "But why?" Elijah let Caroline answer. "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked trying to understand which she was failing.

"This legend The curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake. It doesn't exist." Her and Elijah started walking away.

"What?"

Elena chased them.

"Nik, Elijah, and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Caroline explained. "But if there's no curse-" Caroline cut her off. "There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on himself" She said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elijah told her. Elena phone kept buzzing. "What is this curse" She asked. Elijah reached into his pocket. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." He ordered.

She took it and answered the phone. It was Stefan.

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Ok, I'll be right there." She hung up and glared at Caroline. "You said Klaus was with witches" She said angrily. "He told me that Elena, What did he do" She asked.

"He went after Jenna. I have to go to her." She looked at Elijah. "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement" Caroline slapped Elijah's arm. "She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He said. She nodded. "Thank you." She ran away.

"Caroline it sure has been awhile" Caroline smiled. "Yes five hundred years to be exact. I was trying to get your body back before you were un-daggered" He nodded. "I was told"

"I assume Rebekah and Kol are gone with Finn" Elijah asked. Caroline nodded sadly. "And you still stick by him" Caroline frowned. "Always and Forever Elijah, We all promised each other that a thousand years ago"

"Niklaus that promise ended when he threatened to kill me"

"I tried for the past five hundred years to make him let you back and not dagger anyone but you all of people know it's hard to make him not do something" She defended.

"You're his wife" She felt tears fill her eyes.

"Elijah I've tried. I miss them but Husbands and Wives stick by each other and stay strong together" Elijah just looked at her. " But If Niklaus ends up dead, I will rip everyone in this town apart. Including the doppelgänger. Don't make me come after you as well" She threatened.

"You wouldn't hurt me"

"Are you challenging me Elijah. You know how much I love you but you also know how much I love him. He's your family Elijah. Family over All" She said with meaning. "Goodbye Caroline" He said looking away from her. She nodded slowly

"Give me the dagger" She commanded.

"Excuse me" He asked confused. "I know you have it, You know I would never dagger you, So if you want me to trust you, give it to me" She explained. Elijah stared at her for a moment. "How am I sure you won't dagger me or let Niklaus dagger me"

"Because we are family, We are the Original Family" Elijah gave her a small smile and gave her the dagger.

"You are the only thing keeping him part human" He said. "Love makes you human. Faith, Trust makes you human Elijah. Goodbye, Don't make a mistake by lying to me and taking him out"

And with that She walked away.

* * *

Caroline walked in and saw Klaus throw a bottle and compel her to shut up.

"You told me you'd be with witches all day" She snapped surprising him. "How would you know if I wasn't" He asked. "You attacked her aunt Nik, What was the point in that" He looked puzzled. "How do you know" He asked walking to her.

"Katherine's play toys" She lied. Klaus chuckled. "Nice try Love but how do you really know" Caroline frowned. It was a curse that she couldn't lie. "Fine. Elena wanted to know the story about Katherine in 1942 I helped her out with Elijah's help"

"How did he get un-daggered" He asked angrily.

"Elena did it. Elijah asked me to met him and her. Here he also gave me this, To show I could trust him" She said showing him the dagger. He took it. "Good now I have you if I need it for him"

"You aren't going to dagger him, He already thinks his siblings are rotting in a box under the sea"

"Love please stop talking. I have had a terrible day" She looked pissed. He sighed. He kissed her softly. Even if he wasn't in his body it still had meaning. "Please forgive me" He gave her puppy dog eyes. "I forgive you but your puppy eyes don't work in this body"

Maddox walked in.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" Klaus asked confused and angry. "You've got a lot of luggage." He answered. Two mean with luggage walked in. Then a girl. Klaus smiled and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Greta. Finally." She walked up to him completely ignoring Caroline. "Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" She said somewhat seductive. Caroline moved Greta's hand away from his and smirked at her as moved quickly backed away.

Two other men came in with a huge box. Katherine gulped.

Maddox and Greta started doing the spell.

The candles flames that we all around them drew. Klaus/Alaric was standing next to the box. The witches were down chanting and looked at Alaric. He opened his eyes and looked at Katherine. "Elena" He whispered before collapsing on the ground. Maddox got up and opened the box.

Klaus stepped out and looked at Alaric's body. "Now that's more like it" He said.

He smiled looking at Caroline

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**I hoped you liked the little flashbacks.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a little and I mean little Daroline moment but that's it Damon obviously loves Elena but If you've seen my profile I ship Caroline with everybody but I want her with Klaus SO much**

**Thank you for all the reviewer, favorites, and followers. I would appreciate if you guys read my other story Love Affair. It's a Kol/Caroline/Klaus story, It's like any originals version TVD in a way it's set during 4x23.**

**Another Original**

Caroline was making coffee while Klaus was discussing things with Greta.

She watched as Greta flirted with him. Katherine chuckled at how jealous she was. Maddox handed Caroline a Pancakes. "Thank Maddox" He nodded. Maddox kind of scared her. He hardly ever talked.

Greta had her arm around Klaus making Caroline glare at her.

Greta sensed it and turned around to face her. "Caroline, You know if looks could kill you I'd be dead" She said. Caroline smirked and walked closer. "Trust me I can kill you with more than looks" She said dangerously. Greta gulped.

Klaus pulled Caroline back into the kitchen. "Be nice" She rolled her eyes. "Nik, She's trying to get you" Klaus chuckled. "Maybe but she won't. Elijah was right you are a jealous freak" She didn't look happy.

Klaus kissed her. "Just because you kiss me doesn't mean I like her" She said stubbornly. "I know. Today is our day, Just be happy and keep kissing me" He commanded. She giggled and kissed him. They were making out when Katherine cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry but just because I'm your prisoner doesn't mean I should see that" Caroline kissed him again.

"Caroline I need you to send a message to the older Salvatore" Klaus asked. "Well I think it'd be more imitating if you go as well" She said. "Fine I'll go but I also need you to stay here during the sacrifice" She nodded.

"I didn't want to watch you kill people anyways, Come on then let's go"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the grill, They saw Damon and walked up to him, He was talking about messing up.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Klaus asked. Alaric sat straight and Damon got the hint. "Ugh. Klaus, I presume." He said. "In the flesh. Thanks for the loaner, mate." He said to Alaric. Damon stood up.

"Any reason you two stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." He warned. "Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Caroline laughed.

"You are kidding?" Klaus looked at Alaric. "He is kidding, right?" Alaric shook his head.

"No, not really." Caroline couldn't help but laugh again. "I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon said with a shrug. Klaus stepped in front of him.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up" Damon nodded.

"Barbie, Already gave us this threat. If we touch or kill you everyone in this town is dead. Isn't that right Blondie" Damon asked Caroline. "As long as you too it as a threat and listened we're good" They started to walk away when Damon grabbed her arm.

"If you ever threaten the people I love again I will kill you in your sleep" He whispered in her ear. Caroline smirked and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever threaten me I will rip your and your friends' heart out before you can even flinch. I'm nine hundred years older than you and I can't be killed besides a dagger and white ash two thing you don't have" Damon stiffened.

"Give my best to the doppelgänger" She said before they left.

Damon turned to Alaric. "Is it wrong I got turned on by that" Alaric shook his head laughing.

* * *

"Do you think he'll do something stupid" Klaus asked.

They were driving back home after lunch. Klaus had to get ready for the sacrifice

"I think he'll try but Stefan will stop him" She answered. "And why do you think that" He asked curiously. "They're family they'll do anything for each other" Klaus wondered how she is so wise. Most people see her and think dumb blonde but she always proves them wrong.

"Do you remember 1814 when Kol almost daggered himself" Caroline asked. Klaus laughed. "Yes, I remember. He thought it wouldn't work since he was doing it himself" She smiled. Honestly she missed Kol but she misses Rebekah the most out of the three that were daggered.

She drive home was quick and they walked in.

Klaus sensed something was wrong. He froze. Katherine looked at him. "Something wrong" She asked. Caroline could tell someone had been there. "What have you been doing" Klaus asked. "Making coffee, you want one" He flashed and lifted her up by her throat.

"Tell me what you've been doing" He compelled. "Making...Coffee" She choked. He let her go. She started to walk away when he stopped her. "Wait hand me your bracelet" He ordered and she did. "Now I want you to go to the window and stand in the sunlight" She looked afraid.

"But I'll burn" She said. "You don't have a choice" She turned around to the window. She stood in front of it , the Sunlight started her to burn her skin. She kept screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. He let her burn for a moment.

"Stop" Caroline yelled ruining Klaus's fun.

She rushed over to the corner of the room, in the shadows. She slowly started to heal.

"Guess wrong I was wrong very well then I need you to do something for me" He asked well demanded. Caroline rolled her eyes and let him continue what he was planning. Today is the day, Today is their day, Today is his day. After a thousand years they finally get to break the curse in a place he grew up, where they got married, where they promised always and forever.

_Hours Later_

"Love I'm going to get the doppelgänger" Klaus told her.

"No, let me" She asked. "I'm look less scarier than you. It'd be more easier" She convinced, "Fine. Leave her with Greta" He said. She could tell he was angry about Maddox still being late.

"My Love, nothing will go wrong tonight. You already have your backups and I won't let anything else happen" She said softly. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Katherine watched. She's not going to lie, She was jealous that him of all people has someone good to take care of him.

"Okay Caroline you go get the doppelgänger I'll wait for Maddox" He said. She gave him a kiss before walking out.

* * *

Caroline was at the Salvatore's when she saw Stefan helping Elena out the car.

"Good your here finally, I've been waiting" She said. Stefan stood in front of her protectively.

"Come on now Stefan don't be stupid" She said carefully. Elena made Stefan stop, She kissed him then made him close his eyes. Caroline grabbed her and flashed away. "Why didn't Klaus get me" Elena asked.

"Well I thought it'd be easier for you to come with me instead" Caroline answered.

"What vampire is he planning to use" Elena asked. "Your friend April and Tyler" Elena felt sick. "But he also has a backup so that may not happen" Caroline continued. She saw Greta waiting for them.

"Klaus told me to walk her down to where the quarry" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll walk her and you'll follow" She said in her bitch tone. Elena couldn't help but smile. "He will be mad at you"

"We always fight like old married couples, oh wait we are. I said you will follow behind me while I walk her" Greta glared but nodded. "She has a crush on him. I don't like it" Caroline told Elena. "You remind me of an eight teen year old girl" Elena said.

"Well I did die at eight teen"

"You were allowed to get married at eight teen" Elena asked.

"Yes, back then there was no rules for marriage like there are now" Elena nodded. "So, I know you probably don't want advice from me but don't think of this like a misery think of it like a blessing" Elena stopped and looked at her confused.

"A blessing" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, You've been through so much. Your mother and father dying. Isobel even though you didn't care about her, You dragged your little brother into this world. Your best friend is dead. You willing finally meet peace and be free" Elena nodded.

"And you" Elena asked.

"Peace for me is only a dagger in my heart and being free from chasing people. If I ever had a chance of being dead I'd be alone watching everyone else. I love living because I've been alive for a thousand years. The only pain I've felt was for my family and Niklaus being cursed with this"

"Well you're here, Goodbye Elena and I'm sorry I just want him to be free of this" She turned to Greta.

"Don't screw this up" She warned before leaving.

She walked into Alaric's apartment and saw Damon and Klaus talking.

"What's going on" She asked closing the door. "Well Love, Damon here tried to stop me" He answered. "By doing what" She asked. "Killing Maddox and freeing my vampire and werewolf"

"You got guts" She commented. "Damon, When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire."

"I've got that covered, too" Klaus said before quickly snapping his neck.

"You're going to use Damon" She asked confused. Klaus carefully examined him since he sensed something was off. He chuckled when he saw the bit. "No he's as good as dead" He told her. "What do you mean" She asked.

He lifted his arm. "Werewolf bit"

"Are you going to save him" She honestly thought since he did that all for Elena he should live. "Why would I do that" He asked. "Never mind Elena's with Greta. Are you leaving" He nodded.

"Goodbye My Love I'll be home soon after transition"

He gave her a kiss before leaving.

She looked at Katherine how was looking at Damon sadly.

* * *

Katherine was trying to get Damon up.

Katherine gave him some blood from a blood bag and slapped him until he woke up. "Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!" Damon woke up. "Ahh. What the hell happened" Damon groaned.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have knew if I didn't do it." Katherine said. She couldn't exactly said vervain since Caroline was standing right there watching them.

"Ahh. Do what?"

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." Katherine defended. "Who did you call, Who did you call Katherine" He asked once again grabbing her arm.

"Jenna, He made her call Jenna" Caroline answered. Damon stood up.

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?"

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Katherine answered. Caroline walked over to them. "What does that even mean?" He asked looking over at Caroline angrily. "Damon, Look" She said. She lifted his arm showing him the bit.

"What is this, Damon?" Katherine asked. "It's a werewolf bite"

Katherine was looking at it carefully. "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like" She asked. Damon nodded. "Yep." Caroline wanted to say something but she knew Klaus wouldn't want to save him. "It's not that bad." She tried to cheer him up. Believe it or not Katherine cared about her two play toys Damon and Stefan. "Will be" Damon stood up and rolled his sleeve down so he could cover the bite.

"So that's it? You're just... going to die?"

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" She shook her head. "Me, either" He looked over at Caroline. "I'm sorry Damon I haven't heard of a cure. I wish I could help" Damon believed her. "Well 145 years of living ends tomorrow. This is why Stefan is the hero"

Damon grabbed his jacket off the couch and put it on.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asked. "You don't get a good-bye. You know since you've screwed me over a thousand times. I'm dying and I wasted more than half my life on you"

Damon turned away from her. Katherine flashed in front of him, placing her hand on his chest. "No. Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine. And the only way I wouldn't leave mad if Blondie gave me a kiss" Caroline laughed. Even when he was dying he still tried at flirt with her.

Damon attempts to leave again, but Caroline flashed in front of him. "Klaus made Katherine call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that she could do. She didn't have a choice. And I know you gave her vervain."

"That's why I gave her the vervain. So she did have a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her." Katherine told him

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus let's you go, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" He said angrily.

"I didn't let love get in the way." Caroline rolled her eyes. "And Katerina that is why you will spend an eternity alone. Damon did the right thing by trying to save the girl he loved" She defended him. "Isn't the man killing her the guy you love"

"Yes, but I understand Damon. I'd do anything for love"'

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked Damon who was walking away. "I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

"He can't use you. He saw your bite, Damon your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna is going to die along with Elena, there's nothing you can do about it" Caroline apologized.

"If you really are as good as you seem to be. You'll help me, Help us" He begged. Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry Damon. I've waited for a thousand years to be free of this Doppelganger obsession. As much as I'd love to help you I can't or won't" She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're one of the good ones, But he is my husband and he is my love. I'm not willing to betray him, I will never be willing to betray him" Damon walked out. Caroline looked at Katherine.

"Now You" She threw her against the wall.

"What are they planning to do" Caroline asked. Katherine smirked. "Sorry honey I'm on vervain" She said. Caroline crushed her jaw. "Fine I guess I'll just torture it out of you." Katherine's face showed fear.

* * *

Caroline wasn't proud of what she did to get Katherine to confess but she had too.

Caroline was racing to the quarry. She knew it was over real soon.

When she got there she saw Elijah's hand in his chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus" Elijah said twisting his heart. "ELIJAH STOP" Caroline yelled. He looked over to her. "He didn't burry them at sea. I wouldn't let him do that, Their bodies are safe. If you kill him you'll never find them"

"You" She shook her head.

"No, I won't tell you even if you torture it out of me"

Bonnie tried to attack her but Caroline was gone. She look back at the spot Elijah and Klaus where and found them gone as well. "No" Bonnie and Stefan yelled.

* * *

Klaus woke up, naked with a blanket wrapped around his waist. He looked at the sun and smiles.

"You did it Nik" Caroline said kneeling down next to him. Elijah threw clothes at him. "You've been busy Niklaus" He said. Caroline helped him get dressed. "That was amazing. How long has it been?"

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You stayed in wolf form. I did not appreciate that" Caroline answered with a small smile. I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." He said amazed.

"Yeah thanks for that by the way, Elijah and I had to fix and clean up your messes. You're lucky you look cute as a wolf or I would've snapped you neck" Caroline said. "Just like old times, brother."

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." Elijah demanded

"That's right. Now, what was it again?" He joked. "Nik you gave him your word. You promised you'd return our family to him, You don't want to give a name for yourself more than you already have" Caroline said sternly "That's right. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus."

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me."

"He could have. He had his hand in your chest ready to end your life but he didn't he saved you. You owe him" Elijah sent her a smile. If anyone could control his younger brother it was Caroline.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven. I will pay up my end of the deal"

"Where are they?"

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough"

"Can we eat I'm starving for Pancakes right now or an Egg Sandwich, Bacon I'm dying for bacon right now" Elijah and Klaus laughed. "Okay Love let's get you something to eat" He held out his hand for her to take.

Caroline grabbed his hand. "Come on Elijah" She said. Elijah was amazed at how she is still able to be with him after a thousand years.

* * *

"Um...This is delicious" Caroline said digging into her food.

"So Caroline how has the past five hundred years been" Elijah asked trying to make conversation. "Good. We built a nice home in New Orléans, Chicago, San Fransisco, It was amazing" Caroline exclaimed.

"Rebekah had fun in Chicago and Kol New Orleans. He made a lot of friends with witches, What about you I know you haven't just been hunting and running" Elijah sighed. "Well I did mostly that. With Mikael on the run and hunting Rose and Trevor"

"What happened to them" Caroline asked.

"Rose recently died from a werewolf bit and I killed Trevor" Elijah answered. Klaus smirked. "I liked Trevor he was very kind" Caroline stated. "You only liked Trevor because he was obsessed with you" Klaus said.

"He was in love with Katerina but enough about that" The waitress came back. "Any thing else I can help you with" She asked looking at Klaus. Caroline glared at her. "Um...Go away and send a new waiter" Caroline compelled. She nodded and walked off.

"You're still jealous of every woman that looks at him" Elijah said laughing.

"No, and Stop smirking it isn't cute" Caroline snapped at Klaus who's smirk grew. Caroline looked out the door and saw Stefan Salvatore. He nodded for her to go meet him. "Excuse me I need some air. Order me more pancakes" She told Klaus before leaving.

She met Stefan at the corner of the street.

"What can I help you with" She asked. "You know my brother's been bitten by a werewolf" He said. "Yes I do what about it" She asked. "I had Bonnie speak with the witches. They said Klaus knows a cure which means you know a cure"

"There is a cure" She admitted.

"What is it tell me I'll do whatever you want" He begged. "Come to Alaric's apartment later and We'll make a deal" She said. "I don't have till later, He's going to die soon" Stefan exclaimed.

"Later Stefan not that much later, Sunset will be soon come then"

"By the way why are you eating breakfast in the evening" Stefan asked.

"Eating helps me get rid of the kill innocent people urges. Plus I love breakfast. Goodbye Stefan" She waved. Stefan did not understand her at all. Caroline walked back inside. "You took awhile" Klaus said.

"It was nothing. We should head back soon"

* * *

Once They got back to the apartment they found Stefan.

Caroline closed her eyes and winced as Klaus daggered Elijah. She knew he'd find a loophole, He told her he might do something like that since he knew she didn't like it. Klaus slammed Stefan into the wall.

"Now what am I going to do with you"

"Nik, I told him to come here. To make a deal about saving his brother" He looked at her and nodded. He staked Stefan in the stomach. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead"

"Nik stop, He's just trying to save his brother"

"The witches and Caroline said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Klaus took the stake out. Stefan fell on the floor. Klaus poured himself some blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

He kneeled down to him. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Stefan stood up. "Katerina, come here." Caroline rolled her eyes. _He just had to bit her_

Katherine got closer. He took her arm. His face changed, his eyes were yellow. He bit her He bites his wrist. Klaus then made Katherine drink his blood. Her wound healed. Klaus looked at Stefan

"You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan said understanding. "Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus put his arm around Stefan's shoulder. "Now... Let's talk, you and I."

Klaus put some of his blood in a vial. Stefan was looking at him. Caroline and Katherine were watching them.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan defended himself.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman. My Love is good for some things but she doesn't like to get a little dirty. Oh well" He started to pour some of the blood out.

"Wait." Klaus smirked.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." He tossed Stefan a blood bag. "Nik, Don't do this to him" Caroline said in a small voice. "Caroline let me finish what I'm doing. Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." He ordered Stefan.

After Stefan drank the first one Klaus made him drink more.

* * *

Caroline watched as the beast inside of Stefan came out.

He was drinking from a blood bag on the floor with many blood bags around him.

"Why don't you stop him" Katherine asked her looking disturbed. "Trust me I tried to get him to stop hunting you and you see that didn't work. Getting him to do something is harder than it looks"

"Just tell him no more sex" She rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but laugh.

If Katherine didn't betray her and Klaus they would've made good friends.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus walked to him and gave him another blood bag. "Nik I think he's been through enough, look how much of blood their is on the floor.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and Caroline, and save your brother's life."

Stefan took the bag and ripped it open.

He took the vial with his blood and looked at Katherine. "Sweetheart, Take this over to Damon and come right back." He compelled. "You want me to leave?" She asked pretending. "NO" Caroline and Stefan shouted.

"I mean let me go with her, to make sure it gets to Damon" Klaus nodded. They were originals, They could tell if someone was being compelled or not. "Of course and if I were you I'd hurry"

Katherine and Caroline walked out the door and Klaus fed Stefan more blood.

* * *

Caroline walked into the warehouse after going to Damon and Stefan's house, She saw a dead girl on the floor.

"Welcome back sweetheart. Are you hungry" Klaus asked pulling away from the girl he was feeding on. Caroline couldn't deny she was starving for blood. She drank the girl dry and dropped her on the floor.

"Come on Sweetheart, Stefan. Let's go look for some werewolves.

* * *

**This is the longest Chapter I have ever wrote for any story.**

**Finally I get to start typing my favorite season for Klaus and Caroline.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way this isn't very important but in 3x02 Klaus fed Derek his blood but then killed him around then end, that would make him a vampire right? But Julie Plec states their is a BIG chance of Candice going on the Original. I was screaming, I really hope that happens since Julie disappointed me in season 4. That was pry the worst season in my point of view even if it had more Klaroline.**

**Another Original**

**A thousand Year ago**

"Your father has been very kind to me" Caroline told Klaus as they walked.

"Well You're one of the lucky ones. He's a very angry man" He said. "Really hum, Do you think your parents will be happy for us once we tell them" They've been courting a two weeks now. He smiled.

"Honestly I don't care what they think"

"They're your family" She defended. "They are but If I had to choose them or you I'm choosing you" She stopped in front of him and smiled. "Why do you court me" She asked. Klaus knew about her insecurities.

"Your beautiful, your strong, and full of light. I enjoy you and I want to enjoy you for the rest of my life" She leaned in and kissed him. "Well Now I believe it's your turn. Miss Forbes" She giggled.

"Your Sweet, Kind, Daring, Honest, Strong, Handsome. I want to be with you forever"

"Forever" He asked. She nodded.

"Then we will be together forever. We'll do anything you want as long as we do it together" He leaned in and kissed her again.

**Present**

It has been a long three months for Caroline. Hunting werewolves was not her ideal summer. Yesterday Klaus and Stefan tortured Ray until he told them where his pack was. And now they were walking the Appalachian mountains and Caroline was wearing seven hundred dollar heels. She hated this. That is why She made Klaus carry her which annoyed him.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I'm fine."

"Stefan are you sure because Nik can carry him" Caroline asked making Klaus groan. "You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, because that's why you two have each other.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus said. "Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan remarked. "Thank you see at least he get's it" Caroline exclaimed. "Caroline we're here" She got down. "Ew, Werewolves"

"Thanks Love" She giggled and gave him a light kiss.

Stefan and Caroline entered their camp. Everyone looked at him. He put Ray on the ground. A woman and man run to Ray. "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you two" She asked scared.

Klaus rejoined them

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." They backed away from Ray's body. "You're the hybrid." Klaus smiled. "You've heard of me. Fantastic"

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Caroline loved how fascinated he was with hybrids. Ray gasped waking up. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." He said smirking.

"What's happening to me?"

"My Love" He asked for her to explain. "Okay I'm going to give you the short version. If you are human stand up. Boyfriend, Girlfriend, Wife, Husband. If you don't Ray will die. You wouldn't want that since he dealt with being tortured just to say your pack. I know someone came for the ride. I would" She said. "It only takes one sip" Klaus said standing up. He turned to a man.

"You" Caroline rushed over and bit his forearm and threw him to Stefan. The woman next to him ran to the bitten victim, Klaus held her back. "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said.

Klaus was dealing with the girl. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." She gritted her teeth. "I'd rather die than be a vampire." She said. Caroline rolled her eyes. She wouldn't trade being a vampire for breaking ever bone in her body.

"Wrong choice." He gave her his blood. Ray drank the blood from the man that was bitten. "She'll thank me for that later" Klaus said before snapping her neck. "Ok, who's next?" He smiled.

After Caroline and Klaus "Killed" all the hybrids, Ray watched them in shock. "They're dead. They're all dead" Caroline sat next to him. "It'll be okay they'll come back remember and they won't have to go through the pain anymore" She said softly.

"He's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus reassured. "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked. "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades. Sometimes My Love feels to much pity for people"

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus answered. "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Stefan he's helping them from a curse that is ruining their lives. And plus why wouldn't you be loyal when you're on the winning team" Caroline said. Klaus explained to her everything he planned, every reason he wanted hybrids. "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus told him.

Stefan laughed.

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" He asked. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Caroline was looking at Ray. His eyes were bleeding.

"Nik look something's wrong with him."

Klaus forced Ray to look at him. "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan sarcastically. "Well, obviously."

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" He asked shaking. Caroline stroked his hair trying to calm him down. "It'll feel better right Nik" Caroline asked. "I assume" Caroline's eyes widened at 'assume'

"Some master race." Stefan remarked. "Lose the attitude." Klaus snapped. The girl Paige woke up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus ordered making Derek stand up. Ray snarled and made a few jumps and left. Klaus looked at Stefan. "Go get him"

Caroline sat next to him.

"Harder than you thought" She asked. "It's just him, We'll see progress with the others, Don't worry Caroline" She kissed him on the lips. "You know for an all mighty hybrid you have the softest lips" He chuckled.

"Theirs nothing soft about me" He acted. "Oh really, Fine I like the softies so maybe I should search for a new man wolf, vampire" She said. He flipped her over. "Don't ever say that again" He warned before kissing her.

"You guys are like sex rabbits" Stefan said walking back.

Klaus stood up.

"Where is he" He demanded. "He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Klaus grabbed his arm "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." He mocked. "Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan told him.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." He replied. "Seriously" Caroline yelled. "You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty."

Klaus and Caroline noticed all the others were waking up. All of their eyes were bleeding.

* * *

"Nik, I think something is wrong" Caroline told him.

"Everything's fine well not for Derek. Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus drank his blood until he was dead. He killed him by drinking his blood. Paige stumbled in front of him.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here."

All the werewolves' eyes were bleeding. They looked like zombies. "Bloody Hell, Caroline get out of here" He yelled. "No, I'm helping"

After a night of pulling hearts out and Hybrids bleeding out all of the pack is dead. Klaus looked at every dead body while drinking a beer. "Nik, It's going to be okay" Caroline tried to comfort him. He threw his drink and screamed at the sky. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

Caroline reached his arm and forced him to look at her.

"It's going to be okay I promise. After a thousand year we found a way for you to break the curse right. You will make hybrids, and we'll start a new order but doing that won't be easy so we have to stick together as one and fight through the bad parts to get to the good parts" She lightly stroked his face. He nodded. "I'm sorry" He apologized for his outburst.

"It's fine. I know how moody you get"

Stefan walked back to them.

"You look like hell." Klaus commented. "Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." He took another bottle of beer. He bit into his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gave the bottle to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you and Caroline are the only comrade I have left, the only ones I can trust" He said. Stefan drank the blood from the bottle and threw it aside.

"Where too" Caroline asked as the walked back.

"My favorite place from the twenties"

* * *

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan. "I can't believe this place is still here." Caroline looked around. "I use to love this place, Sometimes I sang here" She commented. "You got to be kidding me."

Klaus smiled

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Gloria rose her hand for him to stop. "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Caroline giggled and walked over to give Gloria a hug.

"Theirs my precious girl. Still as beautiful as ever" Gloria told her putting a piece of Caroline's blonde hair behind her ear. Caroline and Gloria were extremely close in the twenties. Gloria looked at Stefan. "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." Gloria interrupted him. "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" She asked. "Gloria is a really powerful witch" Caroline told him. "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus demanded in an asking tone. Stefan nodded and walked off. "You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus told the witch. They all sat down.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." She informed them that she knew. "So what is he doing wrong. All he had to do was break the curse and it's broken"

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Caroline looked at her curiously. "You need to contact Ester"

"Well, She is the original witch but She's very dead." Klaus smirked. "Don't sound so happy" Caroline nudged him. "I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." He said. "She has what I need. Bring her to me." She told him. "We can bring her back don't worry Nik is just being stubborn. We'll have her here with the necklace. Don't worry" Caroline reassured.

"What is this?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Stefan showed them the picture. "But this is me. With you."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked as they walked inside the warehouse. "You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus was irritated with how many questions Stefan asked.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" As they walked faster. "Stefan can you please Shut up. I mean seriously I talk a lot and I mean a lot but you really can't see that we're busy" Caroline snapped. Everyone knew she talked a lot. Especially Klaus and Stefan.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan asked grabbing his arm.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you"

**1920's **

Stefan and Rebekah were eating off a girl then they were kissing. He pointed out her necklace.

"It's beautiful." He complimented. "A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical" She told him. "And is it?" He asked. "It brought me love, didn't it?" They resumed kissing. Caroline walked to them.

"Bekah, I want to go" Rebekah and Stefan stopped what they were doing. "Where's Nik" She asked. "Looking for you, He's in a mood today" Rebekah groaned. "What did you do now"

"I didn't do anything, He's been grumpy all afternoon which means someone is dead or dying" Rebekah smiled. "Caroline this is Stefan. Stefan this is Caroline my sister" She introduced. "So your the ripper" Caroline asked.

"Some days more than others"

"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus said angrily grabbing her. "Get off of me!" Rebekah shouted. Stefan got up. "Who is this guy?" Caroline smiled at how Stefan wanted to protect Rebekah. "Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warned.

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair" Stefan smirked. "Be nice to him. He's making Rebekah happy" Caroline told him.

"I'm bored and angry. I want to go."

"Then go without me, I'm not your wife that's what Caroline's for"

"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say"

**Present Time**

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire and I knew you guys" He asked in disbelief. "If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus went to open the coffin Rebekah is in. He sees her and smiles. "You miss her" Caroline commented.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said looking at her closely. "Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Caroline scoffed. "Yeah 'cause Rebekah daggered everyone in our family" She muttered.

He took the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister"

After a few minutes Klaus got annoyed "Any day now, Rebekah." He looked at Stefan. "She's being dramatic." Stefan looked at him. "Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right. Caroline do you want to say something"

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus told him. "Do I?" Stefan asked. "Nope, Unless they were new ways to torture people you are pretty much useless" Caroline said in her bitchy tone. She hated when Stefan made a man drink his wife's blood.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you"

**1920's**

Klaus was watching his wife sing while sitting with Rebekah and Stefan.

"So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." He asked. "Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist."

"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?"

"Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." He was extremely glad Caroline wasn't with them. She has a huge soft spot for their family. "But not all." Rebekah said. "And you and Caroline are ok with that?

"Well Caroline not so much but we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Klaus smiled. A man walked up to them angrily "Where the hell my wife?" The man asked.

"I don't know. I give up." Stefan said sarcastically. "You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." Klaus and Rebekah laughed. "Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second."

The man tried to leave with her but Stefan stopped him. "Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." The man sat down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. Stefan takes off her glove and takes a knife. "Stefan, don't be mean."

Stefan cut Lila's wrist and the blood poured it in a glass. "Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" She got up to leave. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." He gave him the glass with the blood of his wife. "What kind of sick freaks are you?" He asked scared. "I said, drink!"

He took a sip of his wife's blood "I didn't catch your name" Stefan asked as Caroline walked to them "Go to hell." Stefan tried to get him to drink again but Caroline compelled him to go away.

"Caroline why are you such a buzzkill" Stefan asked. "Because you're being a douche bag who was feeding off his wife" She snapped. "You know you remind me of my friend Lexi, Always trying to get me to learn right and wrong"

"Maybe next time you'll listen"

**Present Time**

"I was your number one fan" Klaus told him. "Why should I believe any of this?" He asked. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus compelled the guard. "Where are you going?"

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus announced. "I'm going to go to Gloria's" Caroline told him giving him a kiss goodbye.

* * *

Caroline and Gloria were drinking and watching people talk.

"How do you do it" She asked Caroline.

"Do what" Caroline asked. "Make Klaus soft, human, relatable. You've been with him for a thousand years. Where the same ring he gave you a thousand years ago and that big ass ring you got from him five hundred years ago when he wanted to give you a better ring"

"Elijah told me that if you can love, feel pain, hurt their is a part of you that is human. Klaus feels all of those" Gloria nodded. "I've always liked you" She commented. Caroline smiled. "You bring hope, faith, and peace. All things witches admire"

Damon walked in.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Caroline turned around and saw Damon Salvatore. "Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around. Caroline, You look sexy as very"

"I knew their was a reason I liked you better than Stefan" Caroline commented. "I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd. Caroline said he's a ripper and her hubby's little side kick"

"Caroline, where's my brother" Damon asked.

"They're going back to memory lane and doing an errand for Gloria" Damon grabbed Gloria's hand. "What kind of errand?" He asked. "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire" She smiled.

"Fine, I'll be going back to my car since I know Vampire Barbie wouldn't say anything" He snorted.

"Caroline I think these people want a show. Willing to give them one" Gloria asked. "You want me to sing" She nodded. "You were amazing back then and your amazing now. Get on stage" Caroline giggled before going to stage and singing.

She was going to wait for Klaus and Rebekah to come back.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**Please read Love Affair**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I want to Originals to be mad. Elijah won't but when Rebekah gets daggered again she's going to be mad. And I don't know if I want to have a little smut in this story or not since I suck at them but let me know what you think**

**Another Original **

**A Thousand Years Ago**

All the Mikaelson's were at the dinner table.

"Nik, Caroline asked about you today" Rebekah told him. Klaus smiled a little. Kol caught him and decided to tease. "Nik, You like Caroline" Kol said loudly. Ester turned to him. "Caroline umm...She's a very nice girl Niklaus"

"I know Mother" He answered. "Do you wish to court her" Elijah asked. Him and Klaus have been closer since Klaus doesn't want to be with Tatia anymore. Klaus didn't answer. "Maybe I should court her" Kol teased.

Klaus looked up and glared at him.

"You do fancy her I knew it" Kol teased Klaus all through the night.

The next morning Caroline was off to chores when Klaus ran to her.

"Hello" She said politely. "Hello, Rebekah said you asked about me yesterday" Caroline blushed. "I was wondering where you since you usually help me tend to chores" Klaus smirked. "Really because Rebekah thinks you like me"

Caroline blushed even more. "That's crazy"

"Why is that crazy sweetheart" He asked. "Well You're in love with Tatia from what I'm told" She answered. "And I could never compare to her" Klaus's face softened. "I'm not in love with Tatia, Not anymore more"

"Why did you change your mind" She asked.

"You" Caroline blushed. "Thank you but Henrick said you were willing to leave your family for her, That's love and I do want to get hurt so if you excuse me I have chores to be done" She quickly left. Klaus went to look for Henrick.

"Henrick why did you tell Caroline I'm loved Tatia" He asked Henrick carefully yet angrily. "Kol told me you did and since Rebekah said she liked you I thought she should of know" The young boy answered.

"But I don't love Tatia anymore"

"I'm sorry" He apologized. Klaus couldn't be angry with his younger brother. "It's fine I guess I'll just have to convince Caroline" Klaus told him with a smirk. "How" Henrick asked impatient.

"That is for me to know and you to not since you would just tell Kol. Now you and I have chores to do. We don't want Mikael to yell again" Henrick nodded immediately. Then went to do their chores.

**Present time**

Once Rebekah was awake from being daggered the next day they went to the mall.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah complained. "Rebekah their isn't. It's the 21st not 19th century" Caroline told her. Rebekah stepped out of the fitting room wearing a short black dress.

**"**So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then. Caroline I can see your ass in that dress" Caroline pulled down her red dress. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah continued. "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said. "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Caroline and Klaus rolled their eyes.

"It's dance music." Stefan answered. Rebekah looked at him. "People dance to this?" She asked in disbelief. Stefan nodded. "Are we done?" Klaus asked. "And why are you so grumpy?" She asked.

"You know he's always grumpy 'Bekah" Caroline reminded her making Rebekah laugh and Klaus roll his eyes. "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." She looked at Stefan and Caroline. "So what do you think?" She twirled for them. Caroline shook her head. "I like it." Stefan lied. Caroline and Rebekah looked at him like he was crazy. "What I said I liked it" He defended. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan."

She went back into the fitting room. Klaus looked at Stefan. "Nice one, good work." Klaus said. Caroline nudged him. "You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her. "I heard that.

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan left.

"Stop being for grumpy" Caroline told Klaus. "I just need to know why it isn't working and Rebekah lost it" He exclaimed. "Well If you hadn't daggered her ninety-years ago maybe we'd have it" She muttered.

"I agree with Caroline" Rebekah yelled.

"Fine, I won't be grumpy" He gave up because even if he's an alpha male Caroline is the alpha female in this relationship. She sat on top of him while they were kissing. "Mmm...Maybe Stefan's right and we're sex bunnies" She giggled. Klaus smirked. He rubbed his hand up her thigh, She moaned.

He started to kiss up her neck and chest. "We're in public" She muttered. He flipped her over. "And since when has that stopped us before" She giggled some more before grinding on Klaus's lower region. He moaned.

"Bloody hell you don't need to scar people for life" Rebekah yelled walking in. Rebekah has always been a cockblocker. "Thank you Rebekah" Klaus said before kissing her again. "Nope we have to see Gloria. Rebekah are you done" Caroline asked.

"Yes, We can go now"

* * *

Stefan walked in.

"You left us." Rebekah complained."Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." He answered. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Caroline shook her head which means 'You won't get any if you say something stupid'

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked watching Gloria. "She's failing." Klaus said. "Give her a break Nik" Caroline said exhausted watching Gloria and Klaus argue. "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." She snapped. "Use Rebekah, She wore it for a thousand years" Caroline suggested. Rebekah stood up. "See? Now this one offers a solution."

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Rebekah gave her, her hand. "She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan said. After a few minutes of searching Gloria stopped "I found it." Klaus smirked.

"So where is it?" Rebekah said eagerly. "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria told them. "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Klaus walked up to her. "So dive." He said. "I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." Caroline lifted him up. "Come on, let her do what she needs to do"

"We can wait" Klaus said. "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria said with attitude. Stefan came up behind him. Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat."

Klaus looks at Rebekah then grabbed Caroline's hand before they left.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were feeding off these two girls while Rebekah watched and Caroline was on her phone. "That girl's dead I'm bored" Rebekah said. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to Stefan. "Yeah. It's been a long day."

"Try being related to her and married to her." Klaus pointed at Rebekah and Caroline. "You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." Rebekah exclaimed. "Caroline pay attention, What is that anyways" Rebekah yelled. Caroline quickly put her phone away. "It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus reminded her.

"Why are you taking his side?" She wined. "Rebekah your acting like a child" Caroline said. "Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus told her. "Your being mean Nik" Caroline said annoyed. They may be a thousand years old but they act twelve. "Will you ad Caroline stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." He continued to tease. "Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off. The only bad thin about Caroline is she talks a lot and is a buzzkill" Stefan said. "The only reason I'm a buzzkill is so you won't kill"

He got up. "I need to go." He told them leaving. "Where's he going?" Rebekah asked. "To write a name on a wall. It's a long story."

"Creepy story I don't know why you like him" Caroline said. "I feel the same about Nik" Rebekah said making Caroline chuckle. "I'm hungry" Caroline told him. "There's dead girls on the floor"

"Not that hungry well yes that hungry but I rather not" Caroline said. "Go on Love eat or pick someone alive theirs thousands of people here" Caroline grabbed the dead girls wrist and started drinking. Her blood still tasted warm. Rebekah walked away trying to find something to do. Klaus joined Caroline and finished eating the girl. "Umm yummy" Caroline said pulling away.

Klaus licked the blood off of the corner of her mouth. Caroline moaned. "Rebekah's still here Love" He reminded her. "I don't care" She said before getting on top of him. Lets just say Klaus was happy and little (Big) Klaus was happy as well.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were redressing.

"So Love what next" He asked. "Next after that, You are going to talk to Gloria as I wait for 'Bekah and Stefan. Okay" He nodded and kissed her. "I love you Darling" He said. "I love you too, Now Please hurry" He gave her another kiss before walking away.

Stefan walked in trying to look in the caskets but then saw Caroline. "Your here" She nodded. "Why do you let him in here" Stefan asked. "Getting Nik to do something is hard. He's just waiting to undagger them, Soon enough. Where were you, You smell like vervain" She asked. "Yeah I didn't know there was some here" Stefan covered. "I need to ask you something" She nodded her head for him to continue.

"Elijah said you've been keeping something secret from Klaus, What is it" Stefan asked. "Nothing he doesn't know. I don't have any secrets from Nik" She lied, She did have a big secret but only Rebekah knew which meant Elijah was lying.

"When I met you in 1920's you were all on the run from someone" He started. "Yes it was annoying, and tiring, I hated and so did Rebekah" She admitted. "Who were you running from"

"Why do you need to know"

"Who were you running from?"

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody" Caroline sighed and sat next to him. "Everyone has emotions, Klaus also feared someone back then, We all fear someone. If your strong enough you'll over come it"

"Who was the man"

"Someone I don't want to talk about" He grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you like that. How can I make it up to you" He asked smirking. She whispered in his ear. "Your lying"

"Nik, Your back early" Caroline said loudly. Klaus and Rebekah came into the view. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately" He exclaimed. He noticed something was wrong. "What happened"

"He was asking about Mikael. He's been lying to us" Klaus looked at Stefan. "She's wrong. Klaus..." He started but Klaus rushed over to him and snapped his neck.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing, adding favorite and following.**

**I can't wait to do the flashback for when they were human. Remember the line that said Caroline was keeping a huge secret which she is, So keep that in mind.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter than usual**

**Another Original **

**A thousand Years Ago**

Caroline was running from Klaus.

"You're too fast it's hard to run from you" She said. He laughed. "What do you call this game" He asked. "She didn't exactly know what to call it" Caroline answered. "Where did you learn to play this game, Who was the girl" She smiled. "A friend of mine made it up when she was bored. I like it" She answered.

He frowned. "Do you miss them" He asked worried she'd leave them. "Yes but I like it here. I don't want to leave" She reassured. They're relationship developed extremely. Klaus has shown her he's forgotten about Tatia.

"Caroline when are you going to let me court you" He asked. She froze.

"Once you show me you've earned a chance" She teased. He frowned which made her frown. "What if Tatia wants to be with you, What would you say" She asked. Klaus stepped in front of her and took her hands. "I would say I happen to be in love with Caroline" Her eyes widened.

"I'm falling in love with you Caroline Forbes. You makes me feel happy, You makes me feel important and You just simply amazing, For the longest time my father told nobody will ever love me besides my family, He said I wasn't important-"

She leaped up and kissed him. He kissed back instantly. He has only kissed Tatia once or twice and it didn't feel like how he's kissing Caroline. When they finally pulled away, She looked at him. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. I feel the same way. I'm falling in love with you"

* * *

_A few weeks after their first kiss_

Caroline was eating dinner with the Mikaelson's. Her and Klaus were going to tell his family about them.

"Caroline how is Aiyanna doing is she feeling better" Ester asked concerned. "She seemed fine when I left, I'll make sure she's alright" Ester smiled and nodded. "So Nik, where were you all day Elijah and I were worried" Rebekah asked.

"I was with Caroline all day, sorry" He apologized.

"What were you and Caroline doing" Kol teased. "None of you business brother" Klaus hissed. Kol smirked. "No Niklaus what have you and Lady Caroline been doing" Mikael asked. Mikael has a obsession with Caroline.

"Niklaus and I played some games" Caroline answered half way lying.

"Caroline it's not polite to lie" Kol said. They looked at Kol curiously. "I saw you and Nik kissing and touching places that shouldn't be touched, I mean Nik she's a lady. You shouldn't touch those part until your wedded"

Caroline blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Niklaus" Ester said. "We didn't do anything wrong. That's why Caroline asked to eat with us, So we can tell you I'm courting her" Klaus explained. Caroline finally looked up to see their reactions.

"Well I think that's wonderful" Ester smiled. "I like that you're courting" They smiled. Kol put his hand on his heart. "Caroline I'm hurt I thought we were going to be together. I planned it for a while now" He said dramatically. Klaus glared while Caroline giggled.

"What about you 'Bekah" Klaus asked.

"I love it does that mean we'll finally have another girl in the house" She asked. "Well if they get married then yes, Until they find a home to live at" Ester answered. "Does Aiyanna know about this"

"She was the one who suggested it" Caroline answered.

She looked at Elijah.

"What do you think" She asked. Everyone knows how close her and Elijah were not that Klaus liked it since he didn't. "I think it's wonderful. Niklaus finally getting a girl who is worth his time" Klaus smiled a bit. Things with Elijah and Tatia didn't go well as well.

They looked at Mikael for his opinion. He was quiet for a minute then slammed his hands on the table before walking out.

Caroline looked horrified.

Klaus grabbed her hand. "Is he going to be okay" She asked concerned. Ester turned to the door. "I'll go see, Stay and eat" She insisted giving Caroline a smile.

She walked out to Mikael. "Mikael what is the problem" She asked sternly. "Our son has finally found someone to love and care about more than this family and himself" Mikael glared at her.

"He doesn't deserve someone like her, he doesn't deserve anyone" He said furiously. Ester was surprised. She knew Klaus and Mikael never got along but not like this. Mikael looked as if he was going to kill him.

"Mikael he is your son" Ester started but Mikael cut her off. "I know that. The second I get into the home they better be apart or this is your fault. Do you understand. The are not to be wedded" He said.

"I can't do that" Ester told him.

"Fine then I will"

* * *

_After finding out Klaus was part werewolf._

"Nik you need to calm down" Caroline tried to comfort him.

"NO I should kill her. I should rip her throat out" He said angrily. "I know your mad but don't say that. She's your mother" Klaus glared at her. "Right she's my mother. Maybe she lied about that to. Or worse. I swear I'm going to kill her" Klaus shouted.

Ester hasn't returned from Aiyanna and they were not invited in not even Caroline, Aiyanna shamed her once she became undead. Caroline loved Ester as if she was her mother. Klaus was scaring her right now.

"Nik please calm down. Sit down Please" She begged. When she reached to touch his arm He pushed her down to the ground.

Caroline was obviously scared and hurt. Klaus was shocked about what he just did.

"I'm going to find Ester" He told her leaving with shame. Caroline sat up against the wall and cried. Elijah and Rebekah walked into the Klaus and Caroline room. They looked around and saw that everything was a mess. Sheets were ripped apart, everything was on the floor.

Caroline got up and hugged Rebekah and cried on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Caroline, It'll always be okay" Rebekah promised.

_Hours Later_

Klaus walked into the little room him and Caroline had.

"Ester's dead" Her eyes widened. "I didn't kill her Mikael did" He finished. "He ripped her heart out as I watched" She ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Caroline, I'm so, so sorry" He cried. She rubbed his back

"I know it's okay Nik, It'll always be okay" She reassured him. "I love you, I will always love you okay" She reminded him. "I'm so sorry Caroline I'm so, so Sorry" He apologized again.

"It's okay I promise you, I love you so much. We'll make it but first we need to leave before Mikael comes back" He nodded agreeing with her. "Niklaus she loved you even if she betrayed you she loves you"

"She put a curse on me. My werewolf side a dormant" He explained. "What does that mean exactly" She asked. "Being both Vampire and Werewolf is to dangerous for the world, There had to be a balance" He said bitterly. "What can we do to break it" She asked.

"We'll have to find that out Ourselves. Come now, Let's tell 'Bekah"

* * *

_A hundred years later after Klaus daggered Finn_

Klaus was furious, angry, pissed. All he saw was red. Finn was actually going to leave him for that washed down prostitute. He was going to leave his family again. He left when Ester died now he tried to leave Sage.

"You killed him" Caroline stated touching Finn's cheek, it was ice-cold. She felt tear fill her eyes. "No, Let's just say he's having a little rest until someone takes the dagger out" Klaus told her. Caroline started to pull it out when Klaus flashed to her pulling her up.

"Do. Not. Take. It. Out" He warned.

"Why are you acting like this" She asked frightened. His grip on her was strong and his eyes were golden. He took a step back. She sighed. "What wrong Nik. You're acting angry, mad all the time. What's happening to us, Your starting to scare me" He looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anymore Caroline. Sometimes I'm just angry. I never meant to frightened you" He quickly apologized. "Just because your sorry doesn't mean you can undo everything. Finn is lying on the floor taking a long a waited nap"

"I get moody sometimes. Forgive me" She scoffed. He frowned.

"Love, You know emotions are heightened. Like turns into love. Anger turns into rage. Scare becomes frightened. It's all the same Caroline. My anger turned into rage. I was mad and I stopped him from leaving us"

"Us. Klaus he wanted to live a life with someone he loved. We haven't exactly been us since we turned. You're acting like a spoiled little kid. Rebekah cries every night missing Ester now Kol wants to leave but he won't because he's scared of you. Elijah doesn't even want to be here but he stays and now he'll never leave knowing that you won't let me. Emotions being heighten doesn't mean become emotionless. You don't care, Your angry all the time. I don't like this you. I don't like when your Klaus" She explained with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Klaus put his hands on her shoulder.

"I love you, I will always love you. I feel emotion Caroline. I care, I don't know what's changed but I don't want you to hate me, to leave me. Always and Forever" She nodded and hugged him. "Don't leave me Nik, Please just leave me" She cried.

"I'll never leave you Caroline. I love you Sweetheart"

* * *

**Present Day**

It was a long day for Klaus and Caroline.

They went back to Mystic Falls, Found out the doppelgänger is still alive and her blood is the reason why Klaus can't make more hybrids. Klaus compelled Stefan to turn it off since he was willing to do anything for Elena and he compelled Stefan to do everything he says, So that means when he says kill someone he does and Klaus ordered him to watch Elena. Then he turned Tyler Lockwood into a werewolf-vampire hybrid.

Damon then told them he found Mikael and he was on his way to Mystic Falls then had to run away leaving Rebekah to fend for herself, Caroline didn't like that idea at all but once again Klaus made all the decisions and they left off to find werewolf to find and turned them into hybrids.

* * *

**Caroline's secret from Klaus still hurts her it's a reason why she never wanted to be a vampire, but She hasn't told Klaus she's scared to tell him and it pains her to think about it. And How he finds out, When he finds out, IF he finds out their relationship will be stronger in my eyes or with how big this secret is it might tear them apart.**

**Next Chapter will be more flashbacks as well. Rebekah telling the story of them and you get to read how Caroline wheels to werewolves in, every seductively then Klaus swoops in.**

** Now I'm about to rant about my hatred for Elena. ****4x16- Are you fucking kidding me Elena, Caroline could have kicked your ass if she fought back, You have got to be shitting me. No and then in 4x22 you don't even say your sorry get the fuck out. Everyone does something for you like you're a fucking queen and you do nothing but act like a bitch. Caroline should have killed your ass once your got her humanity back on, Elena even apologized to Bonnie but with Caroline it's all 'I can't feel bad, too much emotion shit' Elena who the fuck are you, You are a sank ass bitch, I don't even know why you think your better than Katherine the minute you broke up with Stefan you hopped into bed with Damon. I hope Katherine, Klaus or Caroline kills your ass.**

**I just hate Elena today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I want to give you guys a little fluffy klaroline moment since this story will really heighten and tested so I'm giving you guys some cute present moments in most of the new chapters.**

**Caroline doesn't know about the Mikael and the secret will come up in the sequel since I decided to to a sequel instead of a prequel**

**Another Original**

Caroline was looking through the garage looking at the coffins while Klaus was doing his dirty work.

She looked at the one she didn't know who was in it. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge which mean theirs something or someone special in there that a witch sealed it. "Argh Open sesame" She tried childishly.

She walked over to Elijah and lifted it up.

She felt his cold cheek. "I'm sorry Elijah. I didn't keep my promise and for that I am sorry. I love you. Your my big brother and I know once Mikael is put down you'll be back again. And so will the rest of them. So we can be a family" She whispered.

She felt a tear fall from her cheeks.

She touched the dagger and closed her eyes. "Don't do it" Klaus said walking in. "I wasn't planning to, I was touching" Caroline snapped closing the casket. "You know I'm bored and the only people I have to talk to are daggered" Klaus smirked.

"Your right though. As soon as we rid Mikael out of our lives We reunite our family" Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him. "I love you" She whispered. He smiled. "I love you too"

"We finally did it. We're making hybrids, Soon we're bringing everyone back"

Caroline wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Nik. I know we've fought more than any couple in the world but I do I love you. I will never give up on you or betray you" She said softly. He smiled, A geniue smile.

"I love you too Sweetheart. We complete each other. I trust you more than anyone " He said leaning in to give her a delicate kiss. "Do you think they really found him" Caroline asked scared.

"No one will hurt you or me. I promise"

* * *

_Rebekah and Caroline saw Elijah and Klaus fighting with swords "Come on Henrik, Caroline. They're fighting again" Rebekah ordered. Henrik, Caroline and Rebekah ran towards them._

_"Oh look, our sister and your lovely wife has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory" Elijah teased. Klaus chuckled. "On the contrary, Elijah" He swung the sword and cut Elijah's belt off his waist "They've come to laugh at you" They all laughed._

_Caroline took the sword from Elijah._

_"I want to go" Klaus laughed. "Sweetheart you can barely pick it up" Klaus said walking to her. "Well that will make it even more amazing when I beat you" She giggled. They kissed and when they broke apart they saw Ester and Mikael._

_They spilt apart and looked down._

_Mikael grabbed the sword from Caroline and pushed her away._

_"So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?"He began attacking Klaus with the sword. "Father, we were just having fun." Klaus defended. "__We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!"_

_"Father, it was nothing" Caroline didn't know what Mikael was planning to do but she didn't like it. "STOP" She screamed. Elijah pulled her towards him. __Mikael flung Klaus's sword it aside and slammed him on his back on the ground, he set the sword at Klaus's throat. "__You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" Mikael yelled in his face._

_"Get off him" Caroline yelled. "__You've made your point, Mikael!" Ester said sternly. Mikael dug the sword into the ground. "__Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy. You don't deserve someone like her" He said bitterly._

_Mikael walked away and Caroline ran to Klaus and stroked his hair._

* * *

"How did you meet Caroline" Elena asked.

Rebekah was telling Elena the story of the originals. "We met Caroline from my mother's friend Ayanna. She was also our neighbor. Caroline's parents were killed by werewolves. Ayanna found Caroline and took her in and We soon became friends"

_"Mother the girl Ayanna found is here" Rebekah told her mother._

_"Let her in. I'm will be done with the food soon" Ester ordered. Rebekah nodded and answered the door. "Hello" She said politely. Caroline gave a little smile. "Hello are you Rebekah" She asked quietly._

_"Yes, Please come in"_

_"So you live with Ayanna" Rebekah asked. "Yes. She was kind enough to let me stay with her. How many people live here. Ayanna told me her mother has lots of kids" Caroline asked. "I have five brother" Caroline's eyes widened. "Big Family. I was an only chid"_

_"Did you want another family member"_

_"I've always wanted a big family"_

"So she didn't grow up with you" Elena realized. "Nope. Just my brothers and I. It was nice to have a girl in the family" Rebekah told her. "No other girls liked your brothers" Elena asked. She couldn't lie, Elijah and Klaus were good-looking.

"There was one but let's not talk about her. One thing nobody knew about my father's obsession with Caroline" Rebekah explained. "What" Elena asked shocked. Even though when it comes to the originals you shouldn't be shocked.

"My father was damn near in love with her. He said goodnight to her every day. Caroline thought he was just being friendly but he had other intentions" Rebekah said sadly. "My brothers thought something was wrong when Mikael followed Caroline and Nik while they were doing things" Elena looked disgusted. "Things as in" Rebekah nodded.

"Caroline still has no idea but it's still nasty"

"So he loved her how did Klaus take that" She asked. "Angry. Once he found out that Mikael has seen Caroline in her not dressed state made him even more angry. He doesn't like anyone thinking or seeing Caroline in that matter"

* * *

Caroline walked to the bar next to some guy.

"Hello" She greeted. He smirked.

"Hi why is someone as sexy as you all alone" He asked. She fake giggled. "Me and My boyfriend just broke up and I could use a distraction. Can you distract me" She asked with her best puppy eyes.

He looked her up and down shamelessly. "Honey" He started putting his hand on her leg. "I'll distract you if your legs go all the way up" Caroline tried not to smack him. "They do but only for bad boys. Are you bad" She asked seductively.

"Come on then. Let's get out of here"

Once they got out of the bar, He wrapped his arms around her. Caroline slammed him into the wall showing her vampire face. He screamed and showed his yellow eyes.

"You bitch" He screamed. Klaus flashed to them and grabbed him by the throat. "Never call her that again" Klaus said slowly before snapping his neck without even giving him his blood.

"Nik don't let you temperature get in the way"

"I will kill anyone who addresses you like he did' He said angrily. "Okay Big bad Wolf" She said walking into his arms. He smirked. "Bad" He asked. She giggled knowing he was referring to her comment earlier.

"Show me how bad you are"

* * *

"Caroline's first kill was different. She hated it. She thought she was a monster and she wanted no part of being dead. It got even harder for her when Ayanna shunned her. Ayanna wanted nothing to do with Caroline and Caroline hated it. She stayed with our family once the were married so it was not hard for Ayanna"

"How was the wedding" Elena couldn't help but ask. "Amazing as it could of been a thousand years ago. Once diamonds were easily found and sold my brother got her a huge ring. It was beautiful, You didn't see that giant thing on her finger"

"No"

"Well it's beautiful but Caroline wears that and the original ring. She says it means more to her and all" Elena smiled. "Caroline pretty nice. She's been nice to me anyways, She's given more good advice"

"That's Caroline she thinks that everyone is good and everyone can be saved"

"That means she has hope. Why is she in love with Klaus he's dark and villanous" Elena asked confused. "Opposite attract don't they"

* * *

"Once Henrik died nothing went well. Nik he wouldn't talk to anyone, Not even Caroline. He thought it was his fault. He continued to blame himself Caroline hated it. She couldn't take on minute of it which caused more problems for her. Nik wouldn't listen to anyone she couldn't even tell him" Rebekah explained. "Tell him what" Elena asked curiously.

"Nothing important"

_Downstairs._

Rebekah was explaining how they were turned and how they were killed.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked. "Our mother called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

**"**He killed you?" Elena asked stunned. "Yes. And he wasn't delicate about it either." She said breaking the top of the wine bottle and threw it in the fire place.

_"Caroline, Rebekah" Klaus asked waking up. He saw Caroline and Rebekah wake up groaning. "Nik. What's going on" Caroline asked in panic. Rebekah asked the same the thing. Klaus crawled over to them. _

_"We will be alright! We will all be alright." Klaus tried to calm them down. _

_Mikael walked into the room with a girl_

_"What are you doing?" Klaus asked confused and scared. "__We must finish what we started!" He pushed the village girl onto her knees in front of them"You have to drink if you want to live." He cut the girl's wrist open. "__Drink!" Mikael ordered Rebekah. She hesitated "Drink!" Klaus tried to stop him, but Mikael pushed him aside. Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood. He then grabbed Caroline. __  
_

_"No please" She cried shaking her head. Klaus did his best to fight Mikael off but he was no match. Mikael shoved the blood down the Caroline throat. She looked at the girl then bit into her wrist. _

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... (Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming toward them) Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that, the predatory species was born."

* * *

Rebekah found out her brother killed her mother. Her own flesh and blood killed his and her mother. She was on the floor crying her eyes out. She prayed Caroline didn't know.

She felt her phone buzz. She looked at the color I'D it said _Caroline, _There was a picture of her and Caroline. Caroline showed her how to use a phone She smiled at the picture and answered.

"Hi Care"

"Are you okay. You sound like you've been crying" Caroline asked concerned.

"No of course not. Caroline you know how you've told me everything that happened in our life" Rebekah asked.

"Of course. Your my sister, Best friend. I tell you everything"

"Okay...I have to go. I'll see you soon"

"Bye 'Bekah"

"Bye Care"

* * *

**Rebekah is Caroline's best friend so no Caroline doesn't know. So both of them are secret keepers.**

**Please read Saving Each Other and Love Affair**


	8. Chapter 8

**First question who wants me to do Season 4 or who wants me to have a happy ending and they go to New Orleans. And sorry for the short chapter I've been busy with school Sorry :(**

**Another fluffy moment since they're a real fluffy couple.**

**I just found an amazing song that reminds me of Klaroline- Clarity**

**Another Original**

Stefan gave the phone to Rebekah so she could lie and Caroline and Klaus.

"Bekah is it true. Mikael's really dead" Caroline asked on the phone. "Yeah. He's finally gone Care. We can finally live our lives with fear. When are you guys coming home. I really miss you and Nik" Caroline looked at Klaus how closed his eyes. Caroline smiled sadly. Even after a thousand years hearing that she missed him meant something.

"We'll be back soon. I miss you too. We're almost done. We're free"

Rebekah smiled. "I love you Care" She said softly. Elena looked over at her sadly. She knew it was hard for Rebekah to lie to someone she loved. "I love you to Bex. I'll see you soon"

Rebekah handed the phone to Stefan.

"It's done you're welcome" She said rudely.

"What are we supposed to do about Vampire Barbie" Damon asked. "Last time she threatened to kill everyone in Mystic Falls limb from limb. Kill Elena in front of me then kill Stefan in front of me then kill me" Damon exclaimed.

"Nothing. I'll keep her distracted then we'll leave" Rebekah said.

"I don't think so" Mikael said waking up. Once he finally stood up he looked at Rebekah. "Once I kill Niklaus, Caroline will need to be dagger, Locked away. Don't worry I'll keep her safe"

Rebekah walked in front of him.

"You. Will. Not touch Caroline. Once Nik is dead we are leaving waking up Elijah, Kol, and Finn. And finally stop running" She said. "You were never the one I was after" Mikael said upset. "Nik was my family and So is Caroline. If you were after them you were after me. Leave Caroline only or so help me god I will take the stake and stake you myself" She threatened before walking upstairs.

"You know the fact that you love your daughter in law is kind of creepy" Damon said.

* * *

"So he's gone for good"

"He's only daggered. If someone wants to bring him back they could" Klaus said a they drove back to Mystic Falls. "Well then we need to find the stake destroy it and finally live. I'm thinking Tokyo or Paris. What about you" She asked. Klaus smirked.

"Rome"

"Nope. Brazil. Sex on the beach" She giggled and he laughed along with her.

"Anything for Queen Caroline" She smiled. "Well we're finally bring Kol, Finn, and Elijah back. We're going to be a family once and for all. Are you okay. You don't seem as excited as I am"

"Rebekah sounded upset on the phone" Klaus said suddenly.

"Mikael's her father a terrible one but still her father. She loves him even if she doesn't want to admit it. She'll be fine" Caroline reminded him. "Sweetheart Don't you ever worry about something going wrong"

"Everything we do goes wrong but we pick it back up"

He nodded.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we stayed human" She asked. "No. Being human means your weak. We're not weak Caroline" Caroline looked down.

"Being human doesn't make you week. Being emotionless does. It means you weren't strong to carry on. Which is why having humanity is so important Nik. If you can't realize it maybe the humans aren't the weak one"

"How about you what do you think would've happened"

"Well I think we would've had a big family since how much we couldn't take our hands off each other. Live somewhere away from Mikael but still close and we would live our lives" She said smiling.

"If there was a chance to be human. Would you take it" She asked. She heard there was a cure but they don't believe it. "No why would I change being the most powerful creature on the planet. Um" She scoffed.

"Theirs not one moment in our entire life that you wanted to be human" She asked.

"No. How 'Bout you"

"I don't know. Can You pull over" She asked. "Why Sweetheart" He asked. "Just pull over please" Once he pulled over, He looked at her. "What do you need" He asked. She smirked.

"Well. This" She kissed him. "You had me pull over for a kiss"

"No I pulled you over because I want us to do that romantic couples thing when we dance outside while the car plays music" She declared. "You're kidding right. You are kidding"

"No I'm not come on, Do it for your Queen" He chuckled.

"Okay Fine. Just because I enjoy dancing with you" He turned on the radio and played some music.

It was Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars

"I love this song" She whispered as she laid her head down on his shoulder as they danced. She closed her eyes. "How do you feel about staying in Mystic Falls for a little while" He asked.

"I'll think about"

"Thank you for today" He looked at her. "I'd do anything to make you happy" She smiled. "I know you hate Mikael but can you please be sensitive for Rebekah" She asked.

"I'll try even though I've been planning Mikael's despise for a thousand years"

"We'll be fine Sweetheart. We were fine when he was chasing us and we'll be fine if anything else happens Love. We'll take care of each other" Caroline looked into his eyes, Soul searching. He stared into her eyes.

"We'll always be fine"

* * *

"I've spent a thousand years loving and hating my brother. And no Caroline will hate be forever. So it's been a hard day" Rebekah said.

She was talking to Elena about Caroline and Klaus.

"I know it must be hard because of Caroline" Elena said. "It will but she'll understand once I tell her about Nik. She can't hate me for all eternity" Elena nodded. "I have something you may want"

Elena walked over to her.

"Your mother's necklace" Rebekah smiled through her teary eyes.

"I'll put it on you" Elena offered. Rebekah nodded and turned around.

Elena then stabbed the dagger into her back.

* * *

_Hours Later_

Klaus ordered his hybrid Tyler to flood then school so they could have the dance at his house. Klaus threatened everyone he could. He threatened Stefan, Elena, Damon's life, and Tyler.

He asked Caroline to go back to the Salvatore's and get Mikael's body"

"Hello. Damon Hello" She yelled.

She walked into the library and saw Stefan's dead body

"Stefan" She said walking towards him shaking his body. "Damon" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing here" Damon asked coming down stairs. He knew Caroline would be here. "To get Mikael's body what did you do to Stefan"

"Stefan isn't your business but if you want Mikael's body there it is" She looked at him curiously.

"Hello Caroline" She heard behind her. She stiffened. She turned around and saw Mikael.

"Your supposed to be dead" She said angrily. Mikael smirked. "You look as beautiful as you did a thousand years ago maybe even more beautiful if that's even possible. Once I kill Klaus we'll be having fun together Caroline"

Caroline flashed to attack him and got her neck snapped from behind.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**Caroline is wearing the dress she wore in 3x09. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Caroline's a little judgemental right now. Caroline is different. She's a thousand-year old original but She still is judgemental at times, Talks a lot, Neurotic, and a control freak that we love. She's just more badass.**

**I kind of wanted to have a little Bonnie/Caroline moment. **

**Another Original**

"Come out and face me Niklaus"

Klaus stared at Mikael with a glare. "You don't frighten me Mikael. Honestly I'd rather watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb" Klaus said smirking. "They can't kill me" Mikael reminded.

"No but it'd be one hell of a party game, All I have to do is rub these two fingers and they pounce" He continued to tease.

"Big bad wolf, Still hiding even though their sired, They're still part vampire which means they can be compelled by me" Mindy walked next to Mikael holding a weak Caroline.

"Caroline" Klaus said shocked but still not moving out the house.

"Ah yes. Sweet Caroline. Niklaus come out and face me or she dies" Mikael threatened. "You wouldn't kill her"

"Your right but I can dagger her. Keep her locked away. Being mine forever, Would you like that sweetheart" He said stroking her hair. Caroline whimpered. Klaus was furious.

"If you take her you lose your leverage"

"The doppelgänger. Your forgetting her. If I take Caroline you lose everything. Who do you have besides those loyal to you by force. Nobody cares about you anymore BOY" Klaus felt tears fall from his cheeks.

He was right he had no one. Only Caroline, He couldn't live without her.

"So choose you or her"

"No Nik don't. Please. He'd take me anyways, DON'T" Caroline begged. Tears fell and fell from Caroline's face.

"All my life you understated me. Do it old man. Go on DO IT" Klaus yelled. He prayed he was right. "Your impulse Niklaus. It's the one thing that stops you from truly being great" Klaus looked at him like a boy that lost his puppy.

Mikael looked back at Caroline then Klaus and smirked.

He snapped Caroline's neck quickly. Klaus gasped. Caroline's neck has never been snapped before. Klaus quickly turned around sensing Damon was coming. Damon shoved the white oak stake into Klaus stomach, He screamed.

Damon flipped them to the ground.

He raised the stake ready to finished Klaus but then got tackled by Stefan.

"What are you doing" Damon asked furious. Klaus looked at the stake then grabbed it. Mikael turned back around after seeing Katherine throw vervain at the hybrids.

Klaus stake Mikael right in the heart and watched his go into flame.

"Love father, That's what I have" Klaus said bitterly.

He went back inside.

"He's earned his freedom" Klaus said as Damon was asking Stefan question.

"You no longer have to do as I say. Your free" Klaus compelled.

He looked back to his wife that laid on the floor lifeless. He frowned and put her in his arms. "Let get back to the hotel Sweetheart. You'll be waking up soon"

* * *

Caroline gasped waking up.

"Nik" She yelled. Klaus walked into the room. "I'm right here sweetheart" Klaus said walking in. Caroline jumped up and hugged him. "Are you okay, What happened" She said worried. She looked around making sure he was okay.

"I killed him. He's gone out of lives for good" Caroline smiled wide. She rubbed their noses together giving him a Eskimo kiss. "You won't be alone okay." She whispered softly.

"Now we reunite our family"

"That can wait. I want to lay down. I got my neck snapped twice today" She reminded him.

"Come on Love" She turned back to Klaus.

"So are we building a house here" Caroline asked as they laid together. "I have my hybrids on it" Klaus told her. Caroline rolled her eyes. "They're not slaves Nik, They are people"

"I know Love, I'm just having them do labor work"

"You're being selfish. I thought they were just so Mikael never touched either of us. You're using them for something. You treated them like friends last night. Is all of this really because you lonely"

"You're ruining the mood Sweetheart" He said instead of answering.

"Why was Mikael saying thoughs things to me, How did you know he wouldn't kill me" Klaus said. Caroline turned around to face him. "What have you been hiding from me"

"Mikael's been obsessed with you since we were human" He admitted. "Ever since we got married he followed us everywhere and saw everything" Caroline eyes widened.

"SERIOUSLY" She yelled.

"How long have you known"

"Since we turned" She shook her head and got off the bed. "What else haven't you told me" She asked furious. Klaus looked down. "What. Else. Nik" She asked slowly.

"Nothing else Sweetheart. I thought it'd be better if you didn't know"

"You thought um. That's all I hear. I've never kept anything from you and for the past thousand years you didn't tell me that Mikael has stalked me, Seen every part of me. I feel disturbed and dirty. I don't like this" She yelled. She knew she was being judgemental but at this point she didn't care.

"I'm sorry"

"That's all you have to say is I'm sorry" She scoffed. "Go on the couch. I don't want to see you right now" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart your being dramatic"

"Now Klaus"

"Klaus, I'm Klaus now. I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. I would never let Mikael hurt you" He sat back up and stood right in front of her. "And yet I got my neck snapped today" She snapped.

Klaus nodded.

"Fine be stubborn" He said walking out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep.

She rolled over her eyes and turned over. "I can't do this" She said getting up. "Stupid Hybrid warmth and stupid bed. Stupid everything" She muttered hating everything. She sighed silently closing the door.

She saw Klaus laying, staring at the sky.

"Nik, I can't sleep" He looked over to her and nodded for her to come to him. He scooted over to make room on the big couch. She got under the covers and laid in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Love" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry too"

* * *

Klaus was furious. Stefan stole his family. He is willing to kill everyone in Mystic Falls. He will rage a war against everyone Stefan cares about, He will not stop until everyone in this pony little town is dead.

"Nik calm down, We'll get them back" Caroline reassured him.

"I'm going to kill him after I kill Damon and Elena" He growled. "Hey look at me. We will ask Damon if he knew that we were willing to kill Elena he'll squall like a mouse"

"We're going to get our family back okay"

Klaus nodded.

They walked into the grill and saw Damon and Elena close to each other. "Well, Well, Well. Don't mind us" Klaus said smirking. "Klaus" Elena whispered scared. "Your going to do this in a grill. It's a little beneath you don't you think"

"I don't know what your talking about. I just came to my local pub to have a drink with my girl and my mate. Go get a round in will you Tony" Tony nodded and looked at Elena with a smirk. Elena looked shocked. Klaus smirked.

"I'm surprised you stayed for happy hour. I mean dad's dead. You have enough Hybrids" Damon said bitterly. "Fine. Truth is Caroline and I grown to like your little town. Thinking we might fancy a home here, Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word" Klaus finished using fake sympathy.

"What more could you possibly want" Elena asked. Caroline walked next to Damon.

"Tell us where Stefan is" Caroline demanded.

"We haven't seen him since he saved your ass" Damon snapped at Klaus. "Well isn't that a shame. You see Stefan stole from me I'm going to need him found" Klaus said angrily. "That sounds like a Stefan/Klaus problem" Elena snapped. Caroline stepped forward but Damon stood in front of her.

"Elena you'll help us find Stefan or you can say goodbye to that sweet boy Matt or Bonnie or even Jeremy" Elena's eyes widened. "Tick Tock" She smirked.

* * *

Caroline knocked on Bonnie's door.

"Open up" She yelled.

Bonnie opened the door but didn't step out. "Elena already warned me. I'm not inviting you in" She said sternly. "Bonnie I won't hurt you. I just want to talk" Caroline said carefully.

"No, I don't trust or like you" Caroline sighed.

"I can make you a deal you won't be able to say no to"

"What" Bonnie asked.

"You hate vampires right all of them. They've caused nothing but you and Elena pain. I can get all the vampire out of here and make sure vampires never come back. No Stefan, No Damon, not even Tyler. Think about it didn't Damon and Stefan kill Matt's sister, Isn't Damon the reason why your grandmother is dead"

"How do you know that"

"I just do. Bonnie just talk to me and I can give you a better life"

"Fine come in" Caroline smiled and walked in.

"If my Grams knew I invited a vampire into our home she'd kill me" Caroline chuckled. "Trust me I don't kill usually" Bonnie nodded. "Just promise you'll leave Jeremy alone"

"I wouldn't hurt Jeremy trust me after everything he's been through he needs a break"

"I need to know where Stefan is" Caroline said. "I don't know Caroline if Stefan wanted to contact me I wouldn't go. He's emotionless right now" Bonnie answered. "Bonnie one of the caskets is locked with a spell but you already know that. Spell equal witch, Witch equals you. I know you know about Stefan"

"I don't know Caroline"

"Fine, Just think about my deal when you find out"

"Why, Why help me. I don't trust or like vampires. I still want Klaus to die" Bonnie exclaimed. "Your loyal. You hate the thing that's ruining your best friends life, plus you have nice shoes"

"Why are you with Klaus your so human and nice yet he's not. Why stay with him when you hate what he does" She asked. "First that's the thing I'm not human. Second I've thought about it. I never want to give myself over to it, feed, kill" She paused.

"When I turned I killed someone, Someone just passing through village, To see his family. He had a daughter. I knew him. I couldn't stop myself. I felt lonely, guilt, pain. But Nik he...Taught me not to feel upset and hurt, He taught me to accept it"

"But you still don't"

"I wanted to have a family. A human life with people who love me to share. But I love Nik, I stand by him and my family. I promise you if you tell me where Stefan is right now I will get all the vampires out of this town so You, Elena, Jeremy, and even Matt won't be alone again"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

* * *

_Later that night_

"Nik, Nik" Caroline yelled through their new house.

"I just got a call from Bonnie she said Jeremy-" She walked in and saw Klaus daggering Rebekah. "What are you doing un-dagger her"

"I can't" Klaus said sadly. "What do you mean you can't" She asked walking closer to him. "She knows" Klaus answered. Caroline was confused. Klaus sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Knows what Nik"

"Caroline theirs something I haven't told you" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Are serious, I thought we went over this last night. What else have you been keeping from me"

"It's about Ester's death a thousand years ago"

"Mikael killed her what else to the story is there" She asked. "I lied Mikael didn't kill her" Her eyes widened. "If Mikael didn't kill her then who did. Nik answer me"

"I was angry about the curse, and the fact that she's been lied to me my whole life back then" Klaus answered. "Nik what are you saying" Caroline prayed it wasn't what she think it was.

"I killed her"

"You killed Ester" Caroline tried to brush away the tears. Klaus looked everywhere but at her. "You've lied to me, to everyone for a thousand year. You killed you own mother. LOOK AT ME" She yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think of me like-" Klaus started. "Like what, A monster a horrible person. Nik people who do terrible thing are just terrible people. You could've said it was an accident, Your emotions were heightened. But you decided to blame it all on Mikael so you wouldn't lose Elijah or Rebekah"

"I did so I wouldn't lose you"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH ME THAT NIGHT. I asked you to stay. You kept saying you were going to kill Ester. I pleaded for you to forgive her" A water fall of tears fell down her cheeks.

She smacked him as hard as she could.

Klaus was shocked. He looked back at Caroline. She just shook her head and walked out the door.

* * *

**So this wasn't a good chapter for our favorite couple. **

**Caroline does feel betrayed right now and doesn't even realize that she's been keeping a secret and right now she's emotional.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd really like to know if you want season four or if you want them to go to New Orléans**

** But I can't express all the anger and sadness I have for the originals. I hate it, I hate Hayley, My love for Elijah isn't that big anymore, I'm done with Julie Plec. I will continue to write fanfictions though. **

**Another Original**

Caroline looked up at the sky.

What is she doing. How did they end up like this. Lying, Betraying, Hurting. Her mother and father taught her to believe in herself and do what her heart tells her to do. Caroline chuckled.

"What would my father and mother think of me now" She said to herself. "They would probably be disappointed" She laid down. "Caroline why are you upset it's not like you've been completely truthful"

"I know I know. But he lied there is a difference. He lied, I just didn't tell him"

"I'm talking to myself, Why"

"That's what I'm wondering" She heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Damon Salvatore.

"Do you have a death wish Damon" She asked. He chuckled. "No, Now why aren't you with your lovely husband" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why do you care Damon. Shouldn't you be stalking Elena or did you finally realize she'll only love Stefan"

"Ouch Barbie. That hurt me right in here"

"Where your heart should be" She said rolling her eyes. "Come Caroline you use to be so nice to me. No hug or kiss" He smirked. Caroline nodded. "Umm... I have a kiss for you" She flashed up and put her hand in his chest wrapping to around his heart.

Damon groaned.

"Was now not a good time"

"You know Damon. I'm not going to kill you why because Stefan and Elena care about you" She told him. "Why do you care about them" Damon asked. "Don't ask" She slowly and painfully pulled her hand out.

"Goodbye Damon, If you find Stefan tell me"

_The Next Day_

Caroline was eating at the grill, She still hasn't came home. It was her birthday and they always do something together.

"Happy birthday Caroline" She heard Stefan says. "Stefan Salvatore" He sat down next to her. "How would you know that" He smirked. "I just do. I heard you and your husband got in a little fight yesterday actually have you seen him because you are wearing the same clothes"

"No one likes a lurker"

"Tell Klaus to get his hybrids out of town"

"No"

"Fine then one of your family members are going in the ocean" He threatened. "Are you threatening me" She asked. "Get the hybrids out of town or Elijah's gone by sundown"

"Don't threaten me ever again or-" She started. "Or what you'll kill me. Damon shared that you didn't sorry couldn't kill him because you let emotions get in the way" Caroline stood up.

"You see Stefan I see the real you. Your just afraid of the pain. But you feel, You care, and You love Elena. You afraid of what she thinks of you and your afraid of yourself"

"Am I"

"You are. I understand why, You've always been good but now you've hurt Elena, You bit her and you're the reason why her younger brother almost died. You just need to over power fear from love"

"Why do you think I love Elena" He asked confused.

She put her hands on his heart. "Here Stefan you love in here. You just have to let him out" She said softly. He grabbed Caroline's hands. "If I let myself care all I feel is pain"

He walked away.

* * *

Caroline walked into the house.

"Your home" Klaus said walking in.

"I'm home" Klaus walked towards her. "You've been gone all night. I've been worried" She nodded not really showing emotion. "Caroline we need to talk" He said softly.

"What is there to talk about. You killed Ester. I can't change that"

"I lied to you because I was afraid of what you'd think of me. When I told you she was dead you instantly thought it was me" Klaus said. "What was I supposed to think you spent the entire time saying you were going to kill her. I'm sorry that you thought I would hate you but lying to me doesn't help"

"You can't do that to me when I've loved you through everything. Through every kill, Through every chase, Through every dagger. I love you" She said tears falling. Klaus couldn't resist pulling her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Love" He kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Caroline" She shook her head and pushed him away. "Don't I can't, You think a can just forgive you" Caroline said. "You know Love now your being dramatic. She was my mother"

"And my mother in law. When Aiyanna rejected me she took me in because we were family"

"Well all of are family is with Stefan. I actually heard you and him had a pretty nice conversation. Why didn't you drag him here" Klaus said furious. "Because I'm not one of your little slaves"

"Once you finish your pouting I'll give you your birthday present Love"

"Don't even bother" She scoffed walking away purposely hitting his shoulder. "You can't ignore me all day Love" He said loudly. She turned around and looked at him. "Watch me"

* * *

"Caroline you look lovely. Amazing dress" Carol Lockwood complimented.

"Thank you" She was wearing a mid long, dark red, crossed the chest strapped dress. "You are a life saver I'm never good at planning these things" Caroline smiled "Whenever you need helping planning something I'll help"

"There's my girl" Klaus said walking up to them. "Carol Lockwood right, Tyler's mother" He asked. Carol nodded "You must be Klaus, Tyler's savior" Klaus smirked. "I understand what it's like to turn, very painful. So I like to help other wolves"

"I must say Klaus, Everything Damon's told me about you doesn't seem right"

"Damon um..."

"Caroline I must say you have a fine husband" Carol also complimented. "Some days more than others" Caroline said looking at him. "But I can't have your hybrids killing people in my town. Damon also said they're violent"

"No they're not. I make of that" Caroline butted in.

"Carol I assure you my hybrids will protect your town not destroy it" Carol smiled. Klaus took Caroline's hands and stroked it with his thumb, She wanted to pull aways but she didn't.

"Carol what color are you eyes" Klaus asked. "Blue" She answered. "Yes they are" Caroline rolled her eyes at them flirting. She looked over and saw Damon rolling his eyes.

He walked over to them.

"Looked what the cat drug in" He started and looked over to Caroline "You look lovely tonight Caroline" She smiled. "Thank you Damon. You nice as well" Damon looked over to Carol.

"Carol please don't take this the wrong way but do you real your kissing ass to an immortal hybrid that ruin your son's life" Klaus smirked. "Some may say I saved with all the full moon funny business"

"Damon, Klaus and Caroline have assured that they'll protect this town"

"His hybrids are what the town needs protection from"

"I wouldn't need them if your brother would friendly hand over my family" Damon smirked. "Not gonna happen" No way in hell was Damon and Stefan going to give him his family back to was the only reason they're not dead.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends"

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him" Caroline said shocking Damon "You've gotta be kidding me"

"Damon just hand them over and nobody will get hurt" Caroline said. Damon smirked "You wouldn't kill a fly sweet pea, You had the chance to kill both me and my brother but you didn't. I mean with a crazy husband like Klaus I'd do anything to get away" Klaus glared at him.

"I mean even his father was in love you with. How was it knowing that papa original has seen Caroline naked, Lucky bastard" Klaus jumped in front of him. "Almost as great as know the second I get my family back I will finally have the chance to rip Stefan and Elena's heart out as you watch then kill you" Damon glared.

"Get your hybrids out-of-town and we have a deal"

"No"

* * *

Damon walked to Klaus and Caroline again.

"What do you want Damon" Caroline asked. "I need to speak you Klaus. Now" He demanded. "I'll be back my lovely" Caroline nodded, Klaus gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek then walked away with Damon.

"What now? You just pulled me away from a trying to get Caroline to forgive me"

"I have no time for your failing relationship, Stefan just grabbed Elena"

"Well, he's getting desperate" Klaus said. "He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids." Damon asked desperately. "Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her"

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now" Damon explained. "Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies" Damon rolled his eyes. "What do you know about love, You've daggered all of your family"

"Mate I smarted then you, Stronger then you. Love doesn't come easy, You know deep down as much as you want to hurt the person, Leave the person, Pretend you don't care. You always will. Once you find the one you can never go back, Never find another woman or man who will make you forget her or him. That what Elena is to Stefan. That's what Caroline is to me. That is something you'll understand once you grow up"

"Stefan is bluffing"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink" Damon tried to ignore what he said about love the best he could.

Caroline was outside listening to the conversation.

Klaus was right, She would never hurt him, leave him, not care about him, or not forget about him. He was her world, her rock, her life. She loved him and He loves her.

He will always be the one

* * *

Caroline and Klaus came home after the party.

Klaus ordered all of his hybrids to leave town immediately. Caroline was tired, This has been the worst birthday she had ever had in her life of a thousand years.

"Caroline, Love" Caroline smiled and hugged him saying no words. "I love you so much and I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. You're my everything and nothing you've done in the past or present will change that" She told him.

"I love you too Sweetheart. I'm sorry I lied to you"

"Just shut up and kiss me" She ordered. They kissed and felt the spark they always felt. They were each other's true love and my the kiss the shared will prove it. "I got you a gift. Two actually"

"What is it" She asked.

"Follow me" He took her hands. "Nik I swear if it's something crazy I'll kill you" She threatened.

He lead her outside and when she finally saw her gift she gasped. "Oh My God" She ran towards the horse.

"You got me a horse that looks like Sally. That was a thousand years ago how did you remember" She asked. "I remember everything we've done or shared" Caroline smiled grew, She looked over to her beautiful pure white horse and next to that was a beautiful black horse.

"Here's your second gift" He pulled out a skinny, long box. "Opened it Love" She grabbed it and unwrapped the bow and opened it. A diamond in crested bracelet she instantly remembered.

"This was from the queen, You stole this"

"I decided it needed to be on a wrist of someone fit for a queen" She blushed.

"Thank you so much"

They kissed again.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**No harsh comments.**

**It has been almost a month since I've updated. I've been on a bit of a writers block. The Originals have pissed me off so much, I don't watch it anymore but the klaroline reaction I've seen on tumblr is the funniest.**

**Read: Love AffaiR please and I've been wanting to write a Klaroline/Stebekah/Kalijah story.**


End file.
